Harry Potter and the Stone of Souls
by Stave Leonheart
Summary: Voldemort is planning to continue the stages toward immortality that he had been taking before his downfall. All that is standing in his way is the last of the Potter line. H/G PG-13 for future chapters
1. Kung Fu Debut

1 Chapter One: The Kung Fu Debut  
  
Three days. It had been three days. Only three days into the summer and Harry Potter was already bored out of his mind, and overcome with dark brooding. Since Harry had returned from Hogwarts he had been asked to stay up in his room and not come out unless absolutely necessary. He had obliged, as he didn't really wanted to come out. All he could really think of at that point was Cedric and what he should have done.  
  
His fault? No, it wasn't his fault; he knew that. He still, however, could barely contain the guilt in himself. What if he had just taken the cup? What if he had been more alert? What if he had jumped in the way of the spell? It was almost unbearable to think that he could have done something to save Cedric's life, and didn't.  
  
Harry's train of thought was interrupted by Uncle Vernon's rumbling voice, "Boy, dinner is ready! Get down here!"  
  
Harry sighed, thinking of another dinner with the Dursleys. All of the dinners before had been filled with complete silence. They all didn't really want to talk in front of Harry; they just wanted to forget that he was there. They tended to talk after he left, he knew because he could hear them from his room. It made his heart ache, wishing that he could have a family of his own.  
  
Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen. When he got there, the Dursleys had already started to eat. Luckily, they were no longer on a diet as Dudley had decided to eat less rather than just eat salad.  
  
As Harry sat down Uncle Vernon looked up as if he just remembered something. He eyed Harry suspiciously, as if wondering if he could stand to have Harry hear what he was about to say.  
  
He turned to Dudley, "Dudley, your mother and I have decided that you will be taking Kung Fu this summer. After that kid came up to you in school and beat you up… We want you to be able to defend yourself."  
  
Harry almost choked on his food. Dudley had been beaten up?  
  
"No, I don't want to, I'm fine right now." Dudley responded in a slightly whining tone.  
  
"You are going to, end of discussion!" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Vernon, give him a chance," started Aunt Petunia as she turned to look at Dudley, "Why don't you want to go to Kung Fu?"  
  
"They make you work out there. I have a friend who told me about it. They have to do stretches, push-ups, running, and all sorts of tiring things! I don't want to do that every day!" he complained.  
  
"If you go there, Dudders, you will be able to defend yourself. Then you won't get hurt again. Your father and I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Harry sat in amused silence. Now he would no longer have to deal with Dudley and his friends coming into his room to mess with him.  
  
Dudley saw Harry's expression and turned to his parents. "Make Harry take it too! If I have  
  
to, he should also!"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked like he was considering it. Harry felt shocked and slightly chagrined.  
  
"Well," Uncle Vernon said, grudgingly. "I suppose so, maybe he could help you."  
  
'But…" began Harry.  
  
Uncle Vernon cut him off. "No 'buts'! You are going to Kung Fu with Dudley tomorrow!"  
  
Harry knew it was useless to argue; Uncle Vernon would never listen. Harry finished the meal in silence and then headed up to his room. He flung himself across his bed, fuming. How could Dudley have put this on him? It wasn't like he would enjoy Harry's company!  
  
Harry paced angrily around the room. My summer just can't get worse, can it? Harry kicked at a stack of books by his bed, and immediately lost his footing as the flimsy throw run on the floor slipped out from underneath him. Pitching to the side, he crashed painfully into the dressing mirror that stood by his closet. Luckily, his day didn't get worse and the mirror wasn't broken. Harry stood up and pulled the full-length mirror upright, looking into it.  
  
"Hey you," Harry said to himself, smirking ever so slightly. If he were at Hogwarts the mirror would have responded, but this one just reflected back at him. Harry pulled his sleeve up and looked at his arm; the bones stuck out and it was obvious that Harry was not very strong at all. He looked up and down the image of himself suddenly realizing how painfully skinny he was. But then, Harry thought, it isn't like they have physical education at Hogwarts. Even Malfoy is probably stronger than me. Suddenly, a thought struck him. If he were to go to Kung Fu then he would become very strong. Maybe with his enhanced figure Cho Chang would- Harry suddenly scratched the thought. He didn't even want to think about her. It brought back too many memories of Cedric.  
  
"Oh well," said Harry to himself as he sat down on his bed. Almost the second he sat down he heard a tapping at his window. He headed up to the window and opened it. Once he got it open a flurry of feathers blazed in. It was Pigwidgen.  
  
"Pig!" said Harry as he managed to catch the over enthusiastic owl out of the air. Pig hooted loudly as Harry untied the letter. He managed to get it off and the second he did, the owl went blasting out the window. Harry rolled his eyes and opened his letter. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is it going? Over here at the Burrow things are pretty crazy. Somewhere Fred and George got a whole lot of money somewhere and they are letting their creativity get away from them. Everyday when we come down to breakfast Mum has to put every dispelling charm on the food that she knows. Sometimes even that doesn't work! Yesterday Ginny's cereal turned her hair purple. You should have seen Fred run! You wouldn't believe some of the things they do! They even gave me new dress robes! I didn't try them on, of course. They look great but I assure you, if Fred and George got them they are booby- trapped! Mum and Dad keep giving them looks. I think that they might have refused to tell them where they got the money from.  
  
Are the Dursleys treating you all right? I hope you aren't still on that diet. Has Hermione sent you anything yet? I think she said that she would be visiting Viktor Krum over the summer. I don't trust him…  
  
Do you think you will be able to come over during the summer? Mum says that she would be happy to have you, and I can't wait to see you. I also know another who can't wait to see you. Ginny has been asking when you were going to come over.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grimaced when he thought of Ginny and the "Harry Potter Fan Club". He really didn't want that to start up. He pulled out his pen and got out some paper to write a return letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
Sounds like you guys are having a pretty good time over there. I would have loved to see Ginny's hair purple. Have Fred and George send me something by owl post. I'd love to see some of the things that they make.  
  
It's not too great here, as usual. My Aunt and Uncle are making me go to Kung Fu lessons. Kung Fu is a Muggle fighting art; a type of self- defense. The only upside in this is that when Crabbe and Goyle try anything I will be able to defend myself.  
  
Hermione hasn't owled me anything. I don't think that it really matters if she goes to Romania though; Krum is, after all, a good friend of hers, and an international Quidditch star! I think that we should be happy for her. Luckily we have been taken off of the diet that was imposed on us last summer, so I am not being starved.  
  
Have you heard anything in the news about Voldemort? I am really cut off out here; I don't get anything. Tell me if you hear any news that you think is important!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded up the letter and called Hedwig over. Hedwig hooted and puffed out her owl chest looking important.  
  
"Here you go; take this to Ron." said Harry as he opened his window and let the owl out. Harry sighed, lay down, took off his glasses, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke the next morning with a feeling of dread. He would be spending part of the day with Dudley in Kung Fu. This was pretty much the last thing he wanted to be doing on his Saturday.  
  
Harry got dressed and headed down the hall to get breakfast. There, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were already eating. None of them had bothered to call him down.  
  
When Harry got there, the only thing that was said to him was, "You leave for Kung Fu at 11:30. You get back a 4:00."  
  
"Four-o-clock?!" exclaimed Harry, "What do you mean? I thought that this was just a little 30 minute lesson once a week!"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked up at him, going slightly purple in the face, "You should be grateful that we paid for you to be part of this. It is a Kung Fu camp. You go for two months from noon to 4:00!"  
  
Harry looked at Uncle Vernon and decided that it wouldn't be incredibly prudent to argue with him. He was almost completely purple in the face now and looked like he was going to explode. Harry sat down and quietly began to eat his breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The drive to the Kung Fu school was long. Harry noted trees passing by the car as they went from an urban area to a more rural area. All Harry could think of is what his friends were doing. Ron ought to be playing Quidditch on a fine day like this one, and Hermione would be off somewhere with Viktor Krum. They would be having a good time, laughing, talking, and playing. Harry would be able to do none of this.  
  
Finally, they pulled up to a large white building surrounded by fields on all sides. Each field had people wearing all white. The only difference that Harry noted was that some people were wearing different colored belts. The people in the fields were doing push-ups, sit-ups, running, and sparring all over the place.  
  
Dudley, Harry, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia headed up to the double doors that seemed to loom out in front of them. Harry thought that they looked like prison doors, just ready to shut him into his torment. When they entered the doors they saw an open, cool room. It warded off the day's heat and had a neat desk in the front. At that desk sat a tall dark-haired woman who looked up from her computer when Harry and Dudley walked in, followed by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  
  
"May I help you?" said the lady behind the desk. Her tag said Sharon.  
  
"Uh yes… Sharon," rumbled Uncle Vernon. He seemed distinctly uncomfortable in the room, "We have a Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter signed up for the Kung Fu camp. Where should they go?"  
  
"Oh, yes," said Sharon, typing into her computer, "I do have them in here. One moment."  
  
Sharon typed furiously for a moment and then looked up and clapped sharply twice. A girl came in, no older than 15. She had blonde hair that ended down at her shoulders and a very pretty face. Dudley suddenly turned very red.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" the girl asked in a light soprano voice.  
  
"I want you to take these two to get their uniforms and then put them into their class. They are in field 001 and they are slightly early. Make sure that you have one that fits, though," she said eyeing Dudley's massive belly.  
  
"All right," said the girl, smiling.  
  
The girl walked over to Harry and Dudley, who suddenly realized that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had abandoned them. "Hi, I'm Rose, what are your names?" she said lightly.  
  
Dudley was gazing at her, seemingly at a loss for words. Harry smiled and said, "I'm Harry. This here is something that I found along the way and it has been following me ever since."  
  
Harry was motioning to Dudley, who suddenly looked like he had been bashed on the head, "Uh, I'm Dudley."  
  
Rose laughed lightly and said, "I'll be the teacher's aide in your class. You see, I started Kung Fu when I was 7, so though I may be your age, I have know a bit more than you do."  
  
Harry nodded and Dudley went back to that awe-struck expression as they followed her towards a side room. There they saw white pants and white robes. The robes ended around the thigh and were very loose looking.  
  
"What are those?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're called kamotos. Basically, they are a uniform. You will get used to them." Rose looked first at Harry and pulled out a small kamoto, then some smaller pants and handed them to him.  
  
"Try these on. Tell me if they fit. The changing room is over there." she said as she looked back to Dudley to attempt to find one that would fit his bulk.  
  
Harry headed off to the changing room and slipped on the clothes. They were only slightly too big for him, but they managed to stay on. He walked out into the hall to see only Dudley standing there. He looked thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"What's wrong, she couldn't find a single one that would fit you?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
Dudley looked disdainfully at Harry and said, "No, she just went to a different section to find something."  
  
"What," asked Harry, "The XXXL section?"  
  
Dudley was silent. Harry realized after a moment that Rose had actually gone to the XXXL section. He chuckled and looked over at Dudley. He obviously had a large crush on Rose. Harry chuckled at as Dudley glared at him. They stood there for another five minutes or so in complete silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, as they didn't like each other much and being put in the same room with nothing to do was torture.  
  
"I found one!" said Rose a she came back. The uniform she was holding was only slightly too tall for Dudley but Harry thought that it might actually fit. Dudley headed off to the changing room.  
  
"So," started Rose, "What made you decide to try Kung Fu?"  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle made me. I didn't really want to." Rose looked shocked.  
  
"They're making you do Kung Fu? What for?" she responded.  
  
"Well, my cousin was beaten up in school and they decided that it would be better if he and I were more prepared to defend ourselves." Harry said lightly.  
  
"Well, you are scrawny," she said smirking slightly. Harry looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I don't work out much, where I go to school there is no PE." Harry said, still looking slightly embarrassed. It's not every day a beautiful girl calls you scrawny.  
  
"Where is that? I thought that PE is a required class."  
  
"Uh," Harry began evasively when Dudley suddenly came out. He was waddling along as usual, but now he was dressed in complete white. The Kamoto looked like it was going to burst and the belt barely made it around his waist. Harry and Rose both fought laughter at the sight of him. He was starting to go slightly red in the face.  
  
"Let's get out to the field. I'll get you two started on warm-ups and then I will go help the others to get ready." She said lightly, as if not to mention the fact that Dudley was bursting out of his kamoto.  
  
They all headed out onto their field, which seemed to be slightly smaller than the surrounding fields. It had an obstacle course and a track surrounding it. However, some of the other fields had weight training equipment that their field didn't have.  
  
"You need to do 40 push-ups, 40 sit-ups, 40 jumping jacks, and when I get back with the others, we will finish up." Rose said, smiling slightly.  
  
Harry and Dudley had quite a time with the 40 push-ups. Neither of them had the strength to manage it in one part. So they both had to work at it, doing 5 and then 5 more. When they were finishing on their last set of five they suddenly heard some laughter.  
  
"Push-ups hard for you weaklings?"  
  
"Can't handle the warm-ups?"  
  
"I think they're done right now, toast without even part of the day through."  
  
"Look at them sweat; they can't handle it."  
  
Harry looked up to see his class, all of whom had arrived on time. The class consisted 10 other boys who all were laughing at the trouble Harry and Dudley were having with the push-ups. Suddenly a tall boy pushed through the crowd. His arms were like tree trunks and he looked as if he was very displeased with having anyone who couldn't handle push-ups in his class.  
  
"There's no room for weak people like you here," he said.  
  
Harry smirked. He had faced Lord Voldemort in a duel; no mere Muggle could scare him now. "There's no room for ugly people like you here," he said, getting annoyed with the puffed up guy.  
  
The boy stood forward, showing off his 6'2" height and massive muscles. "What was that?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?" said Harry, feeling an irrational anger build in him. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew that the boy wasn't the cause of it.  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" asked the guy. Although strong, he obviously wasn't smart.  
  
"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people," said Harry coldly. Suddenly Harry felt as if there were spots before his eyes. He wasn't seeing a Muggle. No, it was Voldemort. He was raising his wand to perform the Crutatius Curse. The vision before him suddenly changed and he was seeing Cedric's dead body with Voldemort standing over it. Harry was snapped back to reality by the Muggle's voice.  
  
"Oh, I get it," said the slow giant, "Insults. Well your mum's so stupid that she sold the car to get gas money."  
  
"My mum," said Harry, his voice quavering slightly and his blood pumping through his veins hotly, "is dead."  
  
Suddenly Harry heard his father's voice, and his vision began to dim out.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---"  
  
Harry's vision came back in looked up and saw the boy grinning at his friends and heard him say, " Your mother probably died of shock when you were born."  
  
Harry suddenly heard his mother's voice, "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please--- I'll do anything---"  
  
He then heard a cold voice say, "Stand aside you silly girl!"  
  
Harry snapped back into reality and said, "Leave my mother out of this!" Harry was beyond anger at this point. He wasn't mad at the Muggle, either. All he could tell, though, was that he was angry mixed with deep loathing. All of the pain that he had been blocking out since the Triwizard Cup was coming to a point.  
  
"Why, are you sad for your mother?" the boy said it in a babyish voice. At this point, Harry broke. Before he knew was happening, he had the guy on the ground and was beating him with his fists. Harry had so many emotions running through him all at once that he just wanted to beat in the near unoffending Muggle.  
  
"STOP! Get off him!" Harry heard a male voice that seemed to have a huge commanding presence in it. The boy that Harry was beating into the ground shoved Harry off and got up. His nose was bleeding and he seemed to be fighting off tears. Harry was amazed at how much damage he had done to the boy.  
  
Harry got up and brushed himself off, feeling much better. Beating the guy seemed to do the trick. "What happened here?" said the voice, and Harry looked up. The guy was obviously the instructor. He wore the same uniforms they did except that his belt was red.  
  
"He just attacked me for no reason," whined the boy Harry had been beating on.  
  
"He was calling my dead mother stupid," said Harry, almost calmly. He seemed to have lost the anger as quickly as it had come.  
  
"I will not have this here! There will be no fighting, whatsoever! If I find that this happens again both of you will be expelled from the school," said the instructor. Rose walked up behind him; noted Harry's flushed face, and the boy's bleeding nose. Her pretty eyebrows rose up slightly but she didn't say anything.  
  
"All right, everyone seems to be here, so now we will start," said the instructor.  
  
The day went by slowly. They had to do almost the same exercises they had already done, but with everyone else. When they finally got finished with those, they had to do some rigorous stretching and then a 3-mile run. This took Harry 35 minutes and he was third to last in. Most of the people there seemed to be in great shape.  
  
Harry found afterwards, that these were only the warm-ups. What followed, Harry thought, easily surpassed any practice for Quidditch that even Wood could plan. They went on an obstacle course and then did a very tiring dodging routine which was when one student stood in the center of a circle formed by the other students. They were all given balls to throw at the one in the middle. For every ball that hit them they had to do 5 push- ups. This had Dudley doing so many push-ups that they all had to wait for him while he finished. Finally after all that the instructor, who had told them earlier that his name was Mark, stood up in front of the tired boys and told them that this would be the daily routine.  
  
Harry was shocked. If they were to do all that daily, Harry wouldn't survive the summer. He was certain that his arms would fall off and his legs would turn into jelly permanently.  
  
"Now, onto some of our maneuvers." said Mark, eyeing the tired boys as if doubting that any of them had the strength to stand for two more minutes, let alone the hour and a half that they had left.  
  
"You will be learning different stances here. Those are the basics of Kung Fu. Now I want all of you to get into this stance." Mark stood slightly at an angle to them with his hands open in the air as if like paws. His knees were slightly bent and he looked focused as if this was a difficult thing to do.  
  
Harry stood almost exactly like Mark did, feeling slightly silly. He tried to copy the look of intense concentration that Mark had, but he was having trouble keeping from laughing, especially when he saw Dudley about ready to collapse in front of him.  
  
"This is called the Tiger stance. It is a blocking stance." Mark told them.  
  
Mark went on for the next 25 minutes all on how this stance could be used, and what they could learn from it. The Tiger stance, Harry thought, though it looked intimidating, would not even phase Voldemort if – when - Harry ran into him again. The stance, though, had some good points. If he ever got in a fight with Malfoy, he would easily be able to dodge out of the way and block anything he threw at him. That is, when he learned to do it correctly.  
  
The next stance they learned was the T-stance. Harry had to put all of his weight on the weaker of his legs and just barely touch his toe to the ground with the other leg. The hands were folded into fists out in front of him. This stance was to be used for quick strong kicks and fast punches. It wasn't quite as defensive as the other stance, though, because you could overbalance while doing it. The foot that was on its toe was like that because it had to be ready to kick quickly. This stance was a bit more difficult and they spent about 45 minutes on it.  
  
The last 20 minutes they had were spent in an odd way, Harry thought. They were told that, in Kung Fu, concentration is one of the most important things. They were made to stand all in formation, 4 rows of 3. When they were in formation, they were told to concentrate on not laughing, moving, thinking, or doing anything but breathing and blinking.  
  
It started out in complete silence. All of them were focusing on not getting any more push-ups. For about five minutes nothing happened. Then, Rose started to walk through the ranks, looking them each up and down. Time felt like it was dragging by. It must have been at least five life times. Rose seemed to be moving in slow motion. Finally she had walked through their ranks, and turned to walk back the other way. This had to be the most difficult thing he had been asked to do yet.  
  
"So, is this hard for you?" said Rose, almost mockingly. "You all have only been here for 6 minutes. We could keep you like this for another 14 minutes." She paused for a moment, her pretty face pointed in thought. "I suppose, though, that wouldn't be very fair to do to you, as it is only your first time. By the end of this, you will have the focus and the patience to stand like this for hours. You will learn to tune out everything that isn't important, and focus on only what is needed. T- STANCE!" She shouted. Everyone, slowly and as if it didn't come naturally to them, went into the T-stance. "Not fast enough. That's another minute added on. TIGER STANCE!"  
  
This time she got a whole lot more response. Everyone moved in almost unity to the Tiger stance. "That got your attention…" she said, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. "We will make Black belts out of you yet."  
  
The entire thing lasted, in actuality, about three more minutes. Harry could have sworn afterwards, that from that point on it was at least 30 minutes. During those three minutes Rose walked through their ranks talking with them, but they couldn't respond. It was a peculiar type of training, Harry thought.  
  
Finally after those last three minutes they were dismissed, absolutely wiped out. Harry and Dudley met Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia out at the car outside of the school. Harry was too tired even to bicker with Dudley. He was wondering what he had done to deserve this. Though, he thought, it might be nice to become strong, fast, and intimidating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Harry and Dudley managed to make it on time to Kung Fu. Neither of them were looking forward to the second day at their Kung Fu school. When they got there, they checked in at the desk and got on their uniforms. When they got out to the field, about half the class was there, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So, you two ready for another day of embarrassment?" asked the stupid giant who Harry had beaten up yesterday.  
  
"Don't even start," said Harry tiredly. He didn't really want to deal with the guy again.  
  
"Why, are you scared? Think that you can't jump on me when I am not ready, like yesterday?" He asked pointedly.  
  
Harry looked up at him as the rest of the class arrived. "No," he started, "I just don't want to get expelled. I don't tend to give up at things."  
  
The boy scowled at Harry as he flexed his muscles. Rose came over and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled lightly at her and Dudley was already hanging next to her like a shadow. He didn't get much more obvious than that.  
  
"Hey Rose, looking good." said the overly muscled boy.  
  
Rose looked at him as if he were a bug. "Dave, you need to get a hair cut."  
  
Then she smiled at Harry and Harry had to resist the urge to laugh. Both Dudley and Dave were trying to get Rose's attention as she looked up at Harry. He was uninterested.  
  
Finally the instructor came out and broke the tension by saying, "Everyone get in line."  
  
Everyone jumped to his or her line. On one side of him, Harry saw a short kid who  
  
he had seen running yesterday. Harry looked over to the side and saw Rose. Yesterday there had been a slightly overweight girl there; she be absent. She batted her eyes at him and they began to do warm-ups. Harry thought that, though Rose was pretty, he really didn't want all of this attention.  
  
When they were finished with their basic warm-ups, they went out to the track and ran the three miles. Rose ran with Harry, who did considerably better than he had done the day before. At least on the second day Harry had managed to out-run Dudley.  
  
Almost right after Harry finished the run he had to head off to the obstacle course. There he did just slightly better than the last time but managed to get himself push-ups for going around a wall he was supposed to climb. This time Dudley managed to beat Harry because he had no push-ups to do. At the end of the course Dudley gave Harry a very smug look.  
  
To finish off the workout for the day they headed off to do their dodging routine. There, Harry did a pretty good job but still had 45 push- ups to do at the end of it. Dudley, however, was hit by every ball thrown at him. It just didn't do any good to dodge, Harry thought, when your butt has its own zip code.  
  
When they went back in lines, they quickly reviewed the T-stance and the Tiger stance. Harry remembered pretty much everything they had taught him yesterday, it was just a matter of attempting to do it.  
  
"Now that we are finished with that," said Mark when he thought that they had effectively demonstrated their ability to use stances, "we will move on to partner work. Everyone get with a partner that they can work with for the next month or so."  
  
Harry attempted to find a partner, but no one wanted to be in the same group as he. Anyone that Dave didn't like wasn't welcome here. Eventually, after everyone else was picked, Harry had to be in the same group as Dudley. Dudley and Harry looked none to pleased about this. Suddenly Harry wished that he could be in the same group as Rose, but she was a teacher's aid so he couldn't.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry with disgust. Harry just rolled his eyes and got back in line, this time with Dudley next to him.  
  
"With your partner you will train, work out, and pace. If your partner is slower than you are, you will help them to become as fast as you are. You will get to know your partner in order to work better as a team. Eventually, you will spar together. Later we will do games in partners that will help you work out how to best work in a team," Mark barked at them.  
  
Dudley turned to Harry with despair in his eyes. Harry felt that this was just adding insult to injury. He had to go to Kung Fu Monday through Friday and now he had to spend them completely with Dudley. Harry couldn't think of a worse way to spend his summer.  
  
"Any questions?" Asked Mark.  
  
"Will there be prizes for the best team?" asked Dave.  
  
"Possibly. Any other questions?" he asked. When everyone was silent for a moment he said, "Good. Spend the rest of the time working with your partner."  
  
Harry turned to Dudley and sighed. Dudley didn't even look up at Harry.  
  
"Let's get to the track then…" Said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Because, slow coach, you need to become as fast a me in order for us to win the prize."  
  
"We will never win the prize any way, moron. It's useless."  
  
"Well then, do it just because we don't want to be the worst group and get push-ups." Said Harry as he began to jog off to the track.  
  
They spent the next 30 minutes in complete silence as they went around the track. Harry really didn't want to talk to Dudley as that usually sparked insults and Dudley really couldn't talk with Harry because he was so winded. They had to stop several times while Dudley collapsed onto the ground into a tired heap but eventually they made it around three times. By then, the Dursleys had come in their car. Dudley and Harry went out to the car, sweating and winded. Both of them resigned to their fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You need to mow the lawn, do the dishes, and vacuum the house," listed off Uncle Vernon. Harry had just arrived at the Dursleys house and had flopped in a chair.  
  
"Boy?" Snapped Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry suddenly looked up. He had fallen asleep almost the moment he sat down. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
"I said, 'You need to mow the lawn, do the dishes, and vacuum the house!'" rumbled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'm too tired, talk to me later," said Harry as he shut his eyes again.  
  
Uncle Vernon's head seemed to swell. "You WILL do the chores now!"  
  
"Yes," said Harry sleepily, "and I will make sure that Sirius knows that I am being worked to death here."  
  
Harry closed his eyes all but a slit, just enough to be able to see Uncle Vernon's reaction. He was looking around cautiously as if some magical mass killer was going to jump out of a flowerpot and get him.  
  
"Oh, never mind Harry. I'll do them. I didn't know that you were nearly that tired…" Uncle Vernon said, his throat constricted as if it hurt him to say the words.  
  
Harry nodded sleepily and went back into a deep sleep. Uncle Vernon walked off, shaking with anger and fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cedric looked at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.  
  
"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" He asked.  
  
"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"  
  
"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him.  
  
They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.  
  
"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.  
  
Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holing its arm, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And--- several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time--- Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?  
  
Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.  
  
It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.  
  
And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.  
  
From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."  
  
A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.  
  
Cedric was lying spread-eagle on the ground beside him. He was dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke with a start. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was breathing in short raspy breaths. His heart was pounding in his chest as he got up and looked at a clock. It was 8:00 in the evening. He had missed dinner and now would probably have to wait until breakfast. The Dursleys never let him have snacks or eat out of mealtime.  
  
Harry sighed and stood up, preparing to head to his room to get some more sleep. Harry noted that he was incredibly sore and barely had the energy to drag himself to bed. When Harry got up to his room he saw on the pillow a sandwich and on top of it a note. Harry opened it and read:  
  
"Peace offering"  
  
It was unsigned but Harry recognized the handwriting to be Dudley's. He had seen him doing some work for his school during the summer. Harry smiled as he ate the sandwich thinking of how much better Kung Fu would be if he weren't continually trading blows with Dudley. After he finished his sandwich he laid down and went to sleep, finally without a nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, after their warm-ups and dodging drills, they got into their partners. Mark was inspecting them and asking them what they thought that they needed to work on. He wanted to make sure that no team was neglecting working with each other and just playing. When he finally came around to Dudley and Harry he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a good match up?" he asked, eyeing Dudley's belly and Harry's skinny body.  
  
"We were the only ones left. We got stuck with each other," said Harry.  
  
Mark looked like he was considering this. "Well then, I'll have to have Rose work with you two to get yourselves up in ability. You in strength," he said pointing to Harry, "and you in speed." He pointed to Dudley.  
  
Rose walked over to them and used her trademark pretty smile on Harry. Dudley looked like he couldn't have found a better thing.  
  
"So Rose will help you two get better at Kung Fu," Mark said eyeing the two boys.  
  
"I'll make this partnership the best one out there," she said looking at Mark. Harry and Dudley just stood there dumbly, Harry wondering what he had done to deserve this and Dudley thinking of how lucky he was.  
  
Mark went back up and stood in front of the class. "For the next month you will only work with your partner. You two will do warm-ups together and do dodging together. The only thing that we will do as a group from now on is stance work. Other than that you will do everything with your partner."  
  
Harry sighed lightly and motioned for Dudley to follow him onto the track. As they went around their first lap Dudley looked up at Harry.  
  
"Do you even like Rose?" he demanded.  
  
Harry looked around suddenly; he thought that Rose had been jogging with them. She was off talking with Mark. "No, not really."  
  
Dudley snorted. "She goes after you all day and you don't even like her?"  
  
"I barely know her," Harry said lightly.  
  
"Hmm…" said Dudley dumbly as they jogged on. They didn't talk for the rest of the time, but Harry thought that it was a much more friendly silence than it had been the other day. Dudley didn't seem to be just putting up with Harry. Now he was more resigned to his fate and ready to try to work in a team with his cousin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, when Harry woke up, he could barely move his legs. He attempted to get off his bed and stand, but his legs hurt with an agony that he would barely call sore. They fit more into the category of unusable.  
  
"Ow," grunted Harry as he bent his legs over the edge of the bed. Harry managed to stretch his legs out and stand. He wobbled a bit as he looked over at his clock and saw the time.  
  
"Six-o-clock!" he said with shock. He felt like he had been shot, or had the Crutatius Curse used on him. He stumbled out into the hall and went down for an early breakfast. When he got inside the kitchen, Dudley was sitting at the table, eating.  
  
"Morning," said Dudley in between a huge bite of a pastry.  
  
Harry yawned and pulled himself out some doughnuts. "Hey." They ate in complete silence for a while, each of them ravenously hungry. Eventually when both of the boys finished Harry began to slip on his shoes.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Dudley.  
  
"I need to go for a walk or a jog. My legs are stiff." said Harry shortly. Dudley nodded at him and then was silent for a moment. Harry broke the silence by saying, "Want to come?"  
  
Dudley suddenly smiled, glad that he had not been the one to ask. "Sure, let me get my shoes on."  
  
Harry waited while Dudley got his shoes on. When they got outside both of them stretched and started. As they rounded the first corner, Harry thought that it was one of his better decisions to take Dudley with him. Dudley helped him keep up the pace and feel that what he was doing wasn't worthless. Dudley thought that it was great that Harry didn't mind him coming. He was worried that Harry would get a disgusted look on his face and turn him down.  
  
About a half mile into the jog, Dudley clutched at his side and stopped, panting. Harry did the same, as he was also having a side cramp.  
  
"I have a better idea," started Dudley, "Tomorrow, we eat after we run."  
  
Harry was at first taken aback at the thought of he and Dudley doing this again, but the more he thought about it the more he liked it. Dudley wasn't bad company when he wasn't trying to be big and tough. Harry smiled at Dudley.  
  
"I think that I would have to agree," said Harry.  
  
"Worth it, though," said Dudley.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Loosening up our legs. My legs really hurt before this. Now I am fine."  
  
Harry nodded and then sat down in the light of the newly rising sun. Dudley sat down next to him and they both stared off into the sunset, content.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you two keep coming back?" asked Dave that afternoon at Kung Fu.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You keep not shutting up."  
  
Dave turned on Harry and said, "So, you think that you are tough enough to take me?"  
  
Harry chuckled and turned, walking back to Rose and Dudley. "So Rose, what is on your vicious training schedule today?"  
  
"Today," she said, "We work on upper body strength. Harry, you need work there."  
  
Harry groaned and Dudley cheered. "No more miles to run!" he said happily.  
  
"Oh no," amended Rose, "You will still run the customary three miles, you will just spend more of the day working in the weight room."  
  
"There is a weight room?" Dudley asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, and you will be seeing a lot of it if you want to become the best team. We are also going to work on each of the stances. I want you to know them in and out. Being strong and fast does nothing if you do not know how to use it." she lectured evenly.  
  
Harry and Dudley nodded to her to show that they heard and started on their warm-ups. Harry found that this was more annoying than a normal day because he had Rose standing over them telling them that their push-ups were slacking and that they were slowing down. When they ran the mile she kept a vicious pace and threatened to give push-ups if they couldn't keep up. At the end of the three-mile jog he could tell that Dudley thought that he was going to die.  
  
Another odd thing about the day was the fact that they had to do dodging drills without the rest of the class. When they tried, Rose had a whole lot of trouble hitting them. There just wasn't enough of her. She, in the end, decided that dodging drills were a waste of time without everyone else there. For once, Dudley barely had any push-ups after a dodging drill.  
  
Finally Rose saw them fit to head out to the weight room and work out. She hovered over both of them and made sure that they did the most they could do.  
  
"Dudley, you will lift that five more times before you get a break!" she barked at him.  
  
"But-but…"  
  
"No buts!" she commanded.  
  
She strode over to Harry, who had been doing the bench press for about 15 minutes. He had sweat dripping down his face and looked completely spent.  
  
"You can have a break now for five minutes, Harry," she said lightly to him and held out her hand to help him up. Harry took her hand not even noting that she held on for a moment longer than was really necessary.  
  
Harry went over to an open water fountain to get a drink, and then sat down on a bench, where, after a moment, Rose joined him and sat down very close next to him. He shifted uncomfortably, and felt even more uncomfortable as she started to lean over onto his shoulder. But just then, Dudley came out, and Rose sat of slightly and scooted so she wouldn't be nearly so close to Harry. He was very glad.  
  
"Hey Rose, Harry," said Dudley heavily. He was completely red in the face and looked like he had been working more than he ever had in his entire life.  
  
"Did you do your last five?" asked Rose sullenly.  
  
"Uh, yea." stuttered Dudley. He walked over to the fountain and quickly got a drink and then he rejoined Harry. For once, Harry was actually glad that Dudley was nearby. That was a thought that he never thought would cross his mind.  
  
"Only five minutes, guys," she said to them.  
  
Harry smirked slightly. He was thinking of how long he might have been able to extend the break if he had flirted back with Rose. He probably could have pushed an hour before she noted the time.  
  
After five minutes passed, she had them get back to work and for the rest of the afternoon Harry managed to keep his breaks at the same time as Dudley's so that he wouldn't have to deal with Rose. He could face Lord Voldemort, but he sure couldn't take on a pretty girl that he really wasn't interested in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke the next morning with his usual stiff muscles. The only difference from the last morning was that this time it wasn't his legs that were acting up. He could hardly move his arm or his chest without them screaming at him. He sat up, painfully, and looked at his clock. It said that the time was 6:01.  
  
"I have to stop sleeping when I get back from Kung Fu," said Harry, wondering how much longer he would awaken so early.  
  
Harry slipped on some jogging clothes and walked downstairs to see Dudley doing stretches. Harry sat down next to him and started stretching. Finally, they headed out into the neighborhood. Most of the time they didn't say much, but that was due to how early it was. Dudley just made some short comments about the weather.  
  
When they got back there was a scramble for the showers, but Harry was faster so he made it up to the shower first and locked the door with Dudley standing outside the door threatening him. Harry just laughed and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up.  
  
" If you don't open this door right now I'll… I'll… send a love note from you to Rose!" shouted Dudley in a last ditch effort to get the shower. When it didn't work he sighed and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Dudley?" asked his mother when he went downstairs. He was surprised to see her up so early.  
  
"Yes, Mum?"  
  
"Where were you earlier? I saw you come in the door with Harry." She said Harry's name as if it were an insult to the world.  
  
"I was out jogging with Harry to loosen up our legs. I jog better when I jog with someone else," he said lightly as if it weren't something odd.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at him for a moment as he pulled out his customary box of doughnuts and then she said suddenly, "I want you to stop spending time around him. Maybe it was a bad idea to send him to Kung Fu, too."  
  
Dudley suddenly looked up, realizing that he would lose Harry's help if he didn't do something quickly. Then he suddenly realized that he would be free of Harry if he got his mum to stop paying for Harry's Kung Fu. Dudley thought about Harry for a moment and then how Harry had said that he would help him get Rose to notice him.  
  
"Mum!" said Dudley in a slightly whining tone. "I like getting to push Harry around at Kung Fu! It is the only thing that makes it worth going!"  
  
His mother responded immediately. If there was one thing that she didn't like, it was upsetting Dudley. "Oh honey, I just thought that you were becoming friends with him. I just didn't want you to get mixed with the wrong crowd. But if all you are doing is pushing him around, then that is okay. Never mind stopping Harry."  
  
Dudley suddenly put on a face of happiness. "I love you mum." Dudley went over to her and gave her a hug. Dudley smiled, wondering what had made him do that. He just put up with Harry. Right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her dresser, looking at the clothes and trying to decide what to pack. She pulled out some long black robes which she know she would wear regularly and some flashier ones that she knew she could take to a party if she went to one. The problem that seemed to crop up was that she just didn't have that many robes. She didn't need them as at Hogwarts there was a uniform (robs with a Hogwarts symbol on them) and she almost never just went out into a wizarding town.  
  
"Mother, I need to go shopping!" called Hermione down to her mother.  
  
Hermione's mother came up the stairs to her room and came in. "Are you feeling all right 'Mione?"  
  
She put her hand to Hermione's forehead and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes mum, I am fine. I said that I wanted to go shopping because if I am going to go to Bulgaria with Viktor I need to have robes. Wearing Muggle clothes would be frowned upon."  
  
"Oh, one of those shops! We then we'll head down to… something-gon- alley?" said her mother, sounding excited.  
  
"Diagon Alley."  
  
"Right, well do you have enough wizard money left inside the bank or will we have to exchange again?"  
  
Hermione sincerely hoped that they had enough wizarding money left. The last time they had gone to the bank, her mother had tried to haggle with the goblins, something that had not happened in 500 years. She had read that in a book somewhere. The crowd that had drawn around her mother was enormous. Eventually, when her mother wouldn't settle on an exchange rate, they were thrown out and Hermione had to come in alone, disguised, to get their money exchanged. Hermione's mother was often the opposite of Hermione. Hermione was studious and usually planned everything out carefully. Her mother was eccentric and very spur of the moment.  
  
As it turned out, Hermione had to exchange her Muggle money for wizarding money, but this time her mother did not interfere. They went out across Diagon Alley, doing what Hermione mostly detested, clothes shopping. Finally, when they were finished, they headed home and Hermione packed the rest of her books. She would need to bring a whole lot if she were to keep her studying schedule.  
  
When she was finished packing, she sat down on her bed thinking of what Ron and Harry were doing. Ron would likely be playing Quidditch with his brothers or doing some chores. Harry would probably be bored around the Dursleys. Now she was headed off to go spend three weeks with Viktor Krum. Oddly, she found that she would rather be spending three weeks with Ron. Hermione suddenly shook that thought. Ron or Harry she would be happy to spend three weeks with. Ron wasn't the only one, right?  
  
Hermione looked over at her clock. It was 10:00. Two hours from now she would be speeding away with Viktor Krum to go to Bulgaria with him. She pulled up a book (Spells You Will Never Have to Block and How to Block Them by Reel Dum Buke) and attempted to read. She, for some reason, couldn't get Ron off her mind. He had never really liked Viktor Krum anyway, and she wasn't sure that she liked him enough to upset Ron like that…  
  
"Never mind him, anyway," said Hermione to herself. "Ron never really did care what I wanted anyway!"  
  
Hermione tried to focus her mind on other things, but it really wasn't happening. Eventually she gave up and pulled out some paper to write to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? I hope that you aren't getting too many chores. I just got done packing for my trip with Viktor. I am headed to Bulgaria for three weeks and can't wait. I hear that the Hag's Horrible Haunted House is a must see and the Goul's Greatest Gobbling Ground is one of the best places to eat. Are you still upset that I am spending time with Krum? He is no longer competing against us and I… wouldn't want to do anything that would ruin our friendship. Please write back soon.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know that Kung Fu isn't really like I described it, but it was my inspiration for this story and I decided that I wanted it to be more than it really is. The T-Stance and Tiger Stance are real stances; I got them from my brother who took Kung Fu for six months. Hopefully any Kung Fu masters will not be too annoyed with me for mutilating their art. 


	2. Life Goes on While Gaining Brawn

1 Chapter Two: Life Goes on While Gaining Brawn  
  
Ron reread the letter from Hermione for the fifth time. I… wouldn't want to do anything that would ruin our friendship. The words echoed back into his head. She sounded so excited about it, and yet was asking him if she minded that he was going. Are you still upset that I am with Krum? Well, Ron knew that he was, but he didn't know why.  
  
Ron's thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice. "Breakfast!"  
  
Ron stood up and got dressed, still milling over what it was that he didn't like about Krum. He wasn't quite sure what made him hate that Hermione was going to Bulgaria and it would sound stupid to write back to Hermione and say, "Uh yeah, I would like you to stay. Dunno why but it bothers me. Yours Truly, Ron".  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door, thinking about what he was going to write back. Suddenly Ron's legs gave out from under him and fell sprawling to the floor. He tried to get up, but his legs had no feeling; they wouldn't move.  
  
"FRED, GEORGE!!!" shouted Ron angrily as he tried to squirm back into his room so he could get his wand and perform some sort of counter charm. Just as Ron was getting through the door Ginny came down the hall, chuckling at him.  
  
"Ginny, help me!" pleaded Ron.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should," said Ginny teasingly. Ron looked like he was ready to explode at her as she grinned down at him.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Ginny changed the subject, pretending to ignore the fact that Ron was still lying on the ground, looking up at her. "When is Harry coming over?"  
  
Ron considered whether or not to answer that. He was the one lying on the floor; she should be helping him. In the end, his logic prevailed. He couldn't get her help if he was to conceal information, "I owled Dumbledore to ask if it was all right yesterday. Hopefully he will owl back soon. Now will you help me?"  
  
Ginny smiled impishly at Ron and stepped over him and down to breakfast. Ron let out a frustrated howl as she left. When he finally did get his wand and got back up he was having murderous thoughts. He didn't need all this trouble as he tried to think, and to put on top of that, Ginny was still asking about Harry. Why couldn't she just let it go?  
  
Finally, as Ron headed down the stairs he decided that he wouldn't owl Hermione back. It seemed that she was already ready to go and he knew that no matter what he said he would either upset her, or lie to her; neither of which he wanted to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, concentrate!" commanded Rose. "I am the only thing in the world. Block out the wind, block out the rain, and only listen to my voice."  
  
Rain pattered on top of Harry's head as he attempted to do the concentrating drills. Rose was walking around Harry and Dudley like a drill sergeant, trying to help them reach a new level of concentration. That was the reason that she had had them go outside on a windy, rainy day.  
  
"T-Stance!"  
  
Harry snapped into the T-Stance, hoping that it was fast enough for Rose. He really didn't feel that he needed any more push-ups. Harry tried not to think about Dudley, and if he made it into the T-Stance fast enough. All he wanted to do was clear and focus his mind.  
  
"Tiger Stance!"  
  
Harry slid his legs apart quickly, and opened his hands slightly. He focused on Rose being the only thing in the world. What she said mattered, where she moved mattered, what she did mattered. That was all he should focus on.  
  
"Are you cold? You had better not be, because if you are focusing you shouldn't feel it." she said. Harry stood shivering. Rain dripped off of his nose and onto the ground. Suddenly and slowly at the same time he felt the world around him leave him. It didn't matter than it was raining; the cold was unimportant. Harry's vision began to slip out and suddenly he felt that the ground slipped out from underneath him. It didn't matter though; all that he really cared about was what Rose's next move would be and where she would go. All that Harry could see was Rose and himself; he felt oddly out of body and serene.  
  
Rose walked around Harry, trying to figure him out. He seemed to be slipping in and out of a focused trance. It was like he couldn't quite handle just putting his mind on one thing at a time. Though, she supposed it was pretty much the hardest step in Kung Fu. Attempting to enter such a state of focus that only you and your target exist, that is.  
  
After another ten minutes (although time meant nothing to Harry at this point) she released them telling them to go dry off and meet her in the gym. As Dudley and Harry walked off, she watched Harry, wondering if he had made it as far as the trance. Dudley sure hadn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew," breathed Harry when he finally got into the car, "I am glad we have a weekend coming up!"  
  
"So am I," added Dudley as he sat down next to Harry in the car. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence as both Harry and Dudley didn't know what to say. It wasn't normal for them to be talking casually, so they weren't used to it.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" asked Dudley carefully, as if trying not to give any offense by what he was saying.  
  
"Most likely lots of chores and plenty of studying. Learning," Harry suddenly looked up at his Aunt and Uncle to see if they were listening. When he saw that they weren't he went on in a slightly hushed voice, "Learning magic is a lot harder than you would think. The teachers have given me so much stuff to do over the summer."  
  
Dudley nodded to Harry and leaned back in his chair. He was dead tired and wanted to start his sleep in the car. Harry turned and looked out his window, watching the rain hit the window. He had felt a calm settle over him ever since he had gone into the focused trance. As Harry listened to the steady patter of the rain, he found his thoughts drifting back to the lesson they had learned with Rose that day. He could still remember the amazing calm that focus of such a high level brought. He hadn't worried about Voldemort during the trance, hadn't thought of how he was going to get Rose to notice Dudley, or even if he was still standing in the field. It had been the simplest 10 minutes of his life.  
  
Harry's line of thought was broken by a sudden and loud snore from Dudley. Harry looked over at him, and punched him in the arm to wake him up. "Stop snoring," he commanded, trying to sound imperious.  
  
Dudley looked over at Harry with sleepy eyes and said almost as an afterthought of some unspoken thought, "I don't snore." Dudley proceeded to turn and lay his head against the window and start snoring again. Harry rolled his eyes. A year ago Harry would have just written Dudley off as annoying, but now he felt that Dudley was almost a friend. Harry found that he was actually looking forward to jogging with Dudley in the morning. When he was out jogging with Dudley the atmosphere of the way they treated each other changed. Was it friendship?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry jogged next to Dudley, sweating heavily as he had decided to pick up the pace today. After all, Dudley did have to eventually become as fast Harry. Dudley suddenly turned over to Harry panting heavily as they ran, "Hey Harry, do you have to spend all day studying today? I mean, if you have time maybe we could head down to the arcade or something…"  
  
Harry suddenly smiled; Dudley was making the effort to be friends. "Sure, I don't need to study all day. I don't think that I have the ability to pull a Hermione."  
  
"Pull a Hermione?" asked a confused Dudley.  
  
"Oh sorry, you wouldn't understand, you don't know Hermione. She's a friend of mine from Hogwarts. She could study for 24 hours straight and not stop, I'm sure."  
  
"Tell me about what it is like. I mean having magic and what it is like at a wizarding school," commanded Dudley.  
  
Harry smirked almost involuntarily at Dudley's commanding nature. "Maybe I will… If you beat me back!"  
  
Harry sprinted off towards the Dursleys. Dudley gave a yelp of surprise and chased after Harry, but couldn't match his speed. Harry was back to the house about 40 feet ahead of Dudley. Dudley came in, gasping for air as he collapsed on the dewy grass.  
  
"Okay, so I am still slower than you. Well you have the advantage, you aren't carrying around all of this." Dudley motioned to his belly as he gave his excuse.  
  
Harry yawned and laid down in the grass next to Dudley. "So what is an arcade like?"  
  
Dudley sat up suddenly. "You have never been to one!?"  
  
"No, when would I have the chance to?" Harry asked, his eyes starting to droop.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't have…" he started slowly, as if he had never thought about it before.  
  
Harry grunted in response, thinking that he was deprived of much more than an arcade. He had missed a whole lot in life. Harry suddenly shook himself; he wouldn't get trapped in self-pity. Harry sat up and looked over at Dudley, whose eyes were also starting to droop.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside and get some more sleep. Then you can take me to the video games that you like so much," Harry said as he got up and started to head in. Dudley jumped up behind him and followed him. When they entered Uncle Vernon, who looked ready to kill, met them.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked Harry, completely ignoring the fact that Dudley was out also.  
  
"We were out jogging to get our sore muscles loose," said Harry in an almost challenging way. He doubted that Uncle Vernon could come up with something wrong with that, especially since Dudley had been doing it too.  
  
"A phone call came for Dudley while he was out with you." Harry marveled at Uncle Vernon's ability to make it look like it was Harry's fault that a phone call had come for Dudley while he jogged. Harry rolled his eyes and headed down the hall to his room; score one for Uncle Vernon nothing to Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry.  
  
"What do you want boy?" asked Uncle Vernon, taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
"Where is Dudley?"  
  
"With a friend, and don't ask questions," he responded almost mechanically.  
  
Harry frowned. Dudley had said that at nine they would leave for the arcade. Harry had awoken at 8:30 and had eaten. Now it was 9:30 and Dudley was with a friend? Harry suddenly felt a slight rage flowing through him. Dudley had said that he would go out with Harry and then he had just left with another friend without saying anything?  
  
Harry walked back up to his room, seething. Was this Dudley's idea of how to make a friend? Had he forgotten so soon? Harry shook himself and told himself not to let Dudley get to him. Harry pulled out his homework and began on a Potions essay, beginning his concentration drills. He needed to put Dudley out of his mind in order to work. Slowly Harry worked himself into a focus so he forgot about Dudley, and began to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, after two days, already knew that she would be bored the entire time at Bulgaria. Spending time with Viktor Krum was about as interesting as spending time with a post. When she had first gotten to Bulgaria she had been politely escorted to the room that would be hers in Viktor Krum's mansion. After she had set all of her things down she had gone down and met with Viktor. He had been happy to see her, but said that he had to go off to his Quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione had offered to come with him and he agreed. She had spent the next 4 hours sitting on a hard seat in the middle of the stands, sitting next to a very talkative friend of Krum's. The only problem was that Hermione didn't speak Bulgarian, so she could hardly converse with him. This, however, did not stop him from rambling on at Hermione.  
  
When they had finally left, she had gone with Viktor to a Quidditch press conference and Viktor had discussed Quidditch tactics with the press while Hermione tried not to fall asleep. However, when Viktor finished there, he was not about to stop. He proceeded to go to a Quidditch study and another Quidditch practice. All in all, the first day had not gone well. The problem was, though, that the second day had not gone any better. Had Viktor just invited her to Bulgaria so she could tag along behind him in his life of Quidditch?  
  
Hermione found, however, that she couldn't be just bored out of her mind, she also had to be tortured by Ron. After she had owled him, she had at least expected him to come back with another letter saying, "NO DON'T DO IT!" However, apparently Ron thought that she would like it better if he didn't write back. Now she was bored, and anticipant for any letter from Ron.  
  
"Why Ron?" she asked herself, realizing that Ron wasn't the only one who she could owl and talk with. But somehow she knew that a letter from Harry just wouldn't be the same as a letter from Ron. But why?  
  
Okay, Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that she thought Ron was cute, but she didn't think that that would cause her to constantly think about him. Dream about him kissing her, giving her flowers… Why didn't she think of Harry that way? He was good-looking too, but it just didn't seem the same.  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed, thinking about what she was going to do to keep from going crazy. One can only take so much Quidditch. Finally, Hermione decided that she would owl Ginny. She could at least talk with Ron and Hermione knew that she would actually write back. Besides, Hermione really needed a girl to talk with now; she was afraid that she was falling in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around a field somewhere. "Hermione, where are you?"  
  
But Ron could see nothing but grass… Suddenly, the grass seemed to be ominous, threatening. It was going to keep him away from Hermione forever. He would never see her again. Ron ran through the field screaming Hermione's name, hoping to find her.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
It was Hermione's voice. Where was she? Ron spun around the field when the grass suddenly started to grow. It was growing so fast that within a minute it had covered up Ron's view of the field.  
  
"Hermione!?" Ron called out to find her, but he couldn't get through the grass, it was too thick. "HERMIONE!"  
  
Ron suddenly shot awake, cold sweat going down his face. The dream had felt so real and he had been so scared. Suddenly Ron wondered if he had done the right thing when he had chosen not to write back to Hermione. Ever since the letter he had worried about it. What if she was mad at him now? What if she decided to stay in Bulgaria and never come back?  
  
Ron shook himself. There was no way that Hermione would stay in Bulgaria and never come back; he needed to stop his imagination from running wild like that. His stomach growled and he groaned.  
  
"Just what I needed, now I have to get up," Ron said to himself. He opened his door, careful not to wake anyone and walked stealthily down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he finally got down there he was surprised to see that someone was already there. It was Ginny.  
  
Ron smiled at Ginny, who had fallen asleep with her head on the table. Suddenly, Ron stopped smiling. In front of Ginny was a letter and at the top of it was "Dear Harry," Had she stayed up so late that she fell asleep while trying to think of what to write to Harry? Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny should know that like all of the other previous years at Hogwarts, Harry would be polite to her, but wouldn't look at her as more than Ron's little sister. What was she playing at? Wild thoughts entered Ron's mind like waking Ginny up and telling her off or taking the paper and tearing it apart, but his logic got the better of him and he just walked back upstairs, still hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How has your summer been so far? Ron told me that it isn't too nice over there with your Aunt and Uncle. I hope that they are treating you all right. I am nearly bored out of my mind here. My friend Kyle from school is off in Egypt looking at mummies and my other good friend Kelly is visiting relatives in Asia somewhere.  
  
To add to my already growing list of problems Fred and George are spending a pile of money that they got somewhere on a whole load of prank items. Each day there is something new to look forward to. The great part about it is that they mostly target Ron. Just the other day I say him lying on the ground; apparently his legs weren't working. It was hilarious to walk off and leave him there on the ground.  
  
Ron says that he has owled Dumbledore to ask if you can come over, hopefully soon. What have you been doing so far this summer? I hope you aren't still blaming yourself about You-Know-Who. Write back.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry reread the letter for a second time, and for the first time that weekend he felt happy. For some reason getting a letter from Ginny cheered him up, at least he would have someone to write back and fourth with since Ron wasn't. Ever since Dudley had taken off without Harry, Harry had been moping around doing chores and work. He hadn't even gone outside and had most certainly not gone jogging.  
  
Harry pulled out some paper and wrote a return letter to Ginny.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I am glad you owled; I have been bored out of my mind here too. So far my summer has been horrible. I had to go to this Kung Fu thing with my cousin Dudley. Kung Fu is a Muggle fighting art where you need to train to become stronger and work on concentration. It wasn't so bad at first; the only problem was that all of the work made me really sore. I even started to become friends with my cousin Dudley, but just now he said that he would go to an arcade with me and then he left to go with a different friend leaving me here alone. I think that he never really wanted to be friends in the first place and just wanted to annoy me.  
  
I haven't really had that much of a problem with the fact that Voldemort is back; He has gone after me so many times that I am almost numb to it now. The thing that I have been worried about, however, is what will happen to the people around me. What would I do if Ron were killed just to get to me? I know that thoughts like that don't help, but I can't help it. I also keep having nightmares of Cedric's face as he lies dead on the ground, but I am pretty much all right. You eventually get used to nightmares.  
  
I can't wait until I can come over; I have such a better time at your place than here with my Aunt and Uncle. All I can really do here is work on my homework or do things around the house. Well, write back soon.  
  
Harry paused, looking up at Ginny's letter. She had put at the bottom "Love, Ginny". He looked down at his letter and tried how to decide to end it. Hopefully if he put "Love, Harry" Ginny would not take it wrong and assume feelings were there that were most certainly not. Finally Harry, thinking of how it felt to see "Love, Ginny" at the bottom of his letter finished it off with a careful "Love, Harry".  
  
Harry looked down at the letter and wondered if he really should make it sound like he was having such a bad time. Would it sound like he was whining? Harry most certainly didn't want to come across as a whiner. Harry also looked at the "Love, Harry" and was beginning to have second thoughts. What if Ron saw the letter and thought that something was between him and his sister Finally, Harry erased the "Love, Harry" and put "Yours Truly, Harry". As Harry looked at that, he thought that it looked fine and he folded up the letter to give to Hedwig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aunt Petunia smiled, looking across the sparsely filled breakfast table. Harry and Dudley were sitting at opposite ends of the table, Dudley looking over at Harry who was eating and pointedly deterring any conversation that Dudley tried to make. Uncle Vernon was absorbed in his paper, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was sticking his knife in his oatmeal and his fork in his bacon. Apparently, the morning news was riveting.  
  
When Harry finished his breakfast, Aunt Petunia watched Harry go down the hall to his room and saw Dudley follow him. She slowly got up from the table and backed up against the wall just around the corner so Harry and Dudley wouldn't see her, craning her ears to hear anything.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong?" Dudley was asking.  
  
Harry's answer was spiteful. "You know what's wrong! Don't even try to reel me in again. I know you for how you are now. No wonder Rose doesn't like you!"  
  
Aunt Petunia heard silence for a moment and then a door slammed. Perfect, she thought, that will stop them from being friends. She straightened her craning neck and almost skipped back into the kitchen to see her husband.  
  
"It worked Vernon!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Good, can't have him associating with any of them," was his gruff answer. Suddenly they both saw Dudley run out the front door. He seemed to be very distressed. After seeing Dudley run out Aunt Petunia lost her resolve.  
  
"Vernon, are you sure that we should do this? He looks so hurt!" she looked to be almost ready to run out the front door after Dudley.  
  
"Petunia," said Uncle Vernon consolingly, "It might hurt him now, but in the long run he will benefit. Think of your sister."  
  
Aunt Petunia stiffened for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose you are right…" But she looked out the window as Dudley jogged out of sight, wondering if it really was best for Dudley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days passed, and Harry didn't talk with Dudley, but now Dudley left him alone. They walked carefully around each other. When they went jogging in the morning they took different routes and at Kung Fu they barely talked with each other. Rose, for her part, was becoming exasperated with them. How could she train them if they wouldn't talk to each other?  
  
On the third day she had them working in the weight room and was trying to get them to talk to each other when she finally gave up.  
  
"Fine! If you two want to be absolute prats then go ahead! Don't blame me though if you loose in the tournament," she shouted in and stormed off, out of the weight room. Dudley looked over at Harry, who was laying on the bench press. Harry pushed 160 pounds up and let it down, up, down, up, down.  
  
"Harry," Dudley started tentatively, "I'm sorry that I told you that I would go to the arcade with you, but four years… It was important to me."  
  
"What do you mean four years?" asked (or rather grunted) Harry as he pushed up and down the rather heavy bar.  
  
"You know, my friend."  
  
Harry put the bar on the stand and stood up. "No, I still don't know what you mean."  
  
Dudley frowned as Harry moved out of the way. It was Dudley's turn to bench press. He laid down and Harry spotted him as he easily lifted the bar that Harry had fought with. "Well, he called me four years after he moved away. What don't you understand about that?"  
  
"Your friend? You mean that you hadn't seen your friend for four years when he called you?" asked Harry, slightly nettled that Dudley could easily bench the 160-pound bar.  
  
"Of course. He was visiting town and wanted me to spend the day with him. Didn't dad tell you? " Dudley looked at Harry's blank face. "HE DIDN'T!?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "He told me that you were visiting a friend. I thought that you just blew me off to irritate me."  
  
"No. You see, I had a friend that I used to hang out with all the time, but he moved away and now I rarely hear from him. The last time he called was four years ago, and now he was back in town. I told my dad specifically to tell you about him and the entire situation." Dudley seemed to be fuming. Suddenly he noticed that he was still doing the bench press. The bar dropped down to his chest; Harry barely had time to stop it from hitting Dudley.  
  
"Ack, I can't lift it!" cried Dudley as Harry helped him set it on the stand. Dudley sat up, rubbing his arms. "Guess I lost track of my count…"  
  
"NOW YOU ARE TALKING!?" Rose had just walked in. "So, I leave and you two actually speak to each other again!? You two are hopeless!!!" She rolled her eyes back into her head, shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. Dudley and Harry just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry,  
  
Oh, Harry. Don't worry about us; we have almost more charms on our house than you have on yours. If Voldemort tried to get to us then he would have no luck. As far as dreams go, well… After the Chamber of Secrets in my first year I kept having horrible nightmares. Then my mother gave me a dream catcher. I suppose that you wouldn't know what a dream catcher does though would you? A wizard dream catcher really does strain out bad dreams. I put on with this owl that I enchanted myself; maybe that will help.  
  
I'm sorry about your cousin, but… what is an arcade? Is that something that Muggles use? Well, we are still waiting for a response from Dumbledore, but we are hopeful that he will answer soon. Mum says that she thinks our house is about as safe as yours.  
  
However, just because you can't come over here doesn't mean that we can't come and visit you. Is there a time that you think Ron and I could come over to your Aunt and Uncle's? Maybe if we come over then your summer won't be nearly so bad. Write back and tell me when might be good.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry smiled at the letter, thinking of the fun that he would have if Ron and Ginny came over to the Dursleys. He could imagine Ron and him exploring the park as he told them of Muggle things. Heck, he could show Ginny and Ron the arcade. Suddenly, Harry's line of thought broke off in despair. The Dursleys would never let him invite his friends over; they just wouldn't be welcome. Maybe, thought Harry, maybe if they ever have to go out of town or on vacation then I could get Ron and Ginny over here.  
  
Looking over that the package that had come with the letter, Harry reached over from where he had been laying reading to open it. When he pulled it out, he was shocked. The dream catcher looked nothing like a Muggle one, in fact it seemed to be something that had flown from space and crashed down on the earth. It had a bright star in the center of several multicolored rings. All of the rings lined up beside each other and had glowing dots on them. It was beautiful.  
  
Harry scanned the open box that had contained the dream catcher to see if he could find how he was supposed to use it. He would love to have a nice, restful night without nightmares if he could. However, as he peered down into the bottom of the box he saw nothing that would indicate how he might use the dream catcher. Frowning, Harry scanned the letter from Ginny again to see how he could apply the charm to himself. The letter contained nothing that would explain how he could use the dream catcher.  
  
Irritated, Harry swung out his arm to toss the dream catcher onto his desk when it suddenly stopped in mid air. He was no longer holding it, and yet it stood still, seemingly defying gravity. For a moment Harry gawked at it until he suddenly had something to be even more amazed about. The charm lifted into the air higher, above his bed. The rings that were once lined up began to spin lightly until they were thrashing wildly through the air. It was leaving streaks of light behind it and it began to hum ever so slightly. Harry began to feel slightly tired and realized that the sound was putting him to sleep. He reached up and grabbed the dram catcher to put it away so he wouldn't fall asleep before dinner. He needed all the food he could get with the workout he had been having at Kung Fu.  
  
The boy who lived was shocked once more when his hand slid straight through the rings until it hit the light in the center. Harry could get a grip on that. Once he closed his hand around the center of it he pulled it down into his lap and looked at it. The rings still swung in circles, but they had begun to slow. He put it in is drawer to try to block out the humming that had almost put him out. With some effort he managed to get it back in and out of hearing range.  
  
Harry took out his quill and wrote back to Ginny telling her how grateful he would be to get a good night's sleep. He tried to leave out as much about sleepless nights as possible though. For some reason he really didn't want to worry Ginny at all. After a thoughtful pause about the sudden care for her he shook himself and went on to explain when they might be able to come over and what an arcade was. Harry paused; what else could he write…? He went on to talk about the near to rectified situation with Dudley and finally finished the letter with a "Love, Harry". He didn't change the ending this time.  
  
Hedwig flew out of Harry's window off towards the Weasleys. Namely, a certain anticipant female.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What of the Minister?" asked Lord Voldemort as he paced impatiently around the room.  
  
"He still wishes to deny the fact that you could possibly be back after 15 years," answered Lucius, shaking slightly in the Dark Lord's presence.  
  
Voldemort's lips curled up in what Lucius thought was a horrible grimace, but in reality it was a smile. A horrible twisted smile. "This will be easier than I had foreseen. Are the dementors ready?"  
  
"They are, my lord. Azkaban will soon be open for the taking."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lucius stood silent for a moment, not wanting to speak without being spoken to. The Dark Lord had a cruel temper sometimes. Finally he spoke up, "What about the Potter boy?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes lit up slightly at the name. "He will have to be killed. Too many times have we tried and failed. He is a danger to us all. He has the power to find and use It now. We have waited to long to kill him. I leave it in your incompetent hands."  
  
Lucius flinched slightly and then said, "Consider him as good as dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally," said Harry as he slammed his pencil down to the parchment. He had just finished his homework quota for the night. As Harry looked over at the clock he saw that it read 12:33. He groaned. It was going to be another night where he got to bed late and woke very early in the mourning from nightmares. Sighing, Harry pulled off his glasses and walked over to his bed. A slight humming noise caught his attention.  
  
"The dream catcher!" Harry smiled and walked over to his drawer to pull out the rather odd looking contraption. Reaching through the very slowly moving rings his hand caught on to the amazingly bright light at the center of the dream catcher. When Harry pulled it out it lit up his entire room. The walls flashed as the eerie shadows of the rings were casted upon them. Harry began to feel rather tired as the dream catcher was placed above his bed. Harry made a mental note to thank Ginny very much, he didn't normally get to sleep so easily. The boy who lived fell into his first dreamless and deep sleep for months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There will be a test coming in a week," started Mark as everyone stood at attention, and hoping to leave soon. "You and your parents will have to sign a paper that states that you have listened to them, done well in any chores, and if there was school you would need to have good grades. The reason that you have to be generally good is because the Kung Fu art stands with the proposition that if you have a sound mind, you will have a sound body. These will be given out in two days."  
  
Harry stood, almost bored, next to Dudley wondering if he would be able to get Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon to sign such a paper. He did, after all, do most of his chores. Dudley might be able to help him get them to listen.  
  
Finally after a few more minor announcements, Harry, Dudley, and their class were allowed to go home. Harry walked with Dudley, as usual, and noticed that he seemed a bit out of focus from the conversation that Harry was trying to start. Finally, Harry gave up trying and looked over at Dudley, exasperated.  
  
"Earth to Dudley? Anyone there?" Harry said, slightly put out with being ignored. Suddenly Harry noticed what Dudley was being distracted by. Rose was off on the track running around it trying to get a workout. She was wearing a white shirt and was sweating heavily. This created quiet an interesting effect.  
  
"Oh, what!?" exclaimed Dudley, finally noticing Harry beside him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and then suddenly looked like he had an idea, "Hey Dudley, what if we were to get you and Rose together? Then she would be off my back and you would get what you want!"  
  
Suddenly Dudley blushed and Harry looked over at him thoughtfully. "Dudley, Harry!" called Uncle Vernon from the car. They had both stopped walking to observe the slightly more revealed form of Rose.  
  
Harry jumped slightly in surprise and called back, "Coming!" Harry hit Dudley in the arm and motioned for him to follow Harry back to the car. As they got in, Harry said to Dudley, "I have a plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, erm, Rose… How would you like to go to the arcade with Dudley and I this weekend? We were thinking that we might like some company." said Harry nervously, Dudley by his side. It was the next day at Kung Fu and they were hoping to get Rose to go with them. Rose, however, looked dubiously at Dudley for a moment. He was blushing furiously and standing slightly behind Harry who was calm and collected.  
  
"Uh, sure. What time?" she asked.  
  
"How about we meet over there at eleven o' clock. Maybe we can get some lunch too." Harry responded lightly.  
  
"All right. I'll look forward to it!" responded Rose with a bright smile that made Dudley go redder.  
  
"See you then," said Harry as he went over to where the rest of the class was still showing up. Dudley looked over at Harry and said, "Are you sure that this will work?"  
  
"Well, of course not! Nothing in the world would find anything like you attractive!" said Harry, chuckling.  
  
"No, seriously!" whined Dudley.  
  
"Well, I think that if you just say that I am sick so I couldn't make it, then it will work." said Harry as if he was sure; however, he was actually not sure at all if Rose would even spend 30 minutes with Dudley, let alone enough time for lunch.  
  
"Let's hope so," said Dudley feebly as Rose smiled over at Harry; Dudley thinking that it was at himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You need to come too!" implored Dudley, his face contorted with worry and nerves.  
  
"Come on, it is only just a few hours with a girl. You can do it. Just tell her that I am sick." consoled Harry, wishing that Dudley would just get out of the house.  
  
"B-but what if sh-she just wa-walks a-a-away?" asked Dudley, starting to sit back down on his bed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley had been like this all morning. Filled with nerves, he had second-guessed his plan to spend the day with Rose. "Look," started Harry, "Rose is too polite to just walk out on you if I am not there. Besides, you are still operating on the idea that Rose likes me."  
  
Dudley gave Harry a long hard stare. Harry finally gave in. "All right, all right! Maybe she does like me. But you can change that with your charming personality. Come on Dudley, if you don't try you will never know."  
  
Dudley sighed. "I know, but I still can't help but be nervous. I have never liked a girl quite as much as I like Rose."  
  
Harry nodded at Dudley, but doubted that what Dudley was feeling was a case of true love. Rose treated Dudley as if he was just Harry's brother or something. She couldn't even get right the fact that Dudley was, in fact, Harry's cousin.  
  
"Don't worry, Dudley. You will do fine. And besides, even if it doesn't work out you know that you still have a whole lot of other girls that you can look out for!" comforted Harry. Dudley went back to fidgeting as Harry looked down at his watch. "It is time to go Dudley. Knock her dead."  
  
Dudley nodded wanly at Harry and left on his bike, with Harry staring after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Dudley got back Harry jumped from the magic book he had been reading and ran to the front door to see Dudley standing there with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Harry, barely able to contain his excitement.  
  
"She said that we should do it sometime again!" said Dudley happily. Then Dudley looked thoughtful. "I did manage to get over my crush to the point of managing to talk with her, but she seemed to only like me as a friend. I think, well I mean…"  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think that I will have to lose more weight if I want Rose to like me. She was very nice, but didn't really seem to like me."  
  
"Don't worry," consoled Harry, "at the rate that you are losing weight you are going to look like me soon! But, you know, maybe you shouldn't go after someone who likes you for your looks alone…"  
  
"Well, Harry," started Dudley haltingly, "I mean, would you go out with a very nice girl who was ugly and fat?"  
  
Harry seemed to consider this. After a moment he said, "Maybe, I might if I knew her really well."  
  
Dudley looked at Harry with surprise and said, "Well most people wouldn't. So…" Dudley's voice trailed off. They both looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment and then Harry mumbled something about needing to get back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew, today was a hard day!" exclaimed Dudley as they walked back to the car. That day had been difficult because they had been taking the pre-test before the final one. They had been given slips for their parents to sign and bring back the next day.  
  
"Do you thing Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia will sign this for me?" asked Harry, slightly worried. Dudley looked back over at him.  
  
"I'll talk to them, I'm sure that they'll come around." He smiled and they got into the car.  
  
Dudley nodded. Up in the front seats, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were giving each other looks. Their son was consorting with one of THEM, and he even didn't seem to mind it. They were having second thoughts about if this was such a good thing to have Harry in Dudley's class.  
  
"Mum, could you sign these," he said holding up Harry and Dudley's papers for the ascension to white-yellow belt. Normally, she would have just signed them without reading them, but now she was slightly worried about Dudley's judgment. He was, in fact, talking with Harry normally. As she looked at them her eyes widened and then she smiled lightly.  
  
"Sure, I'll sign this one," she said, and she signed Dudley's paper, but not Harry's. She handed them back to Dudley and he looked at them.  
  
"You forgot to sign this one," said Dudley, holding Harry's paper.  
  
"I didn't forget, honey, I just didn't sign it. I'm not signing anything that says Harry's been doing what we say." She said it as if it were a fact that was unchangeable. Harry just sat there and let Dudley work.  
  
Dudley's voice turned to a whine, "Mother, I'm not going to Kung Fu unless Harry gets to go to a higher belt with me."  
  
"Now Dudley," his mother began, but Dudley began to fake cry, cutting her off.  
  
"Mum, you don't love me anymore!" he blubbered.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked constricted and suddenly grabbed Harry's paper and signed it. Dudley slowly went out of his crying fit.  
  
"There, there," said his mother. "Don't cry now, it's fine."  
  
Dudley smiled under his hand at Harry; Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran hard, sweat beading down his face. He was on the final lap of his 3-mile run test. He had 25 minutes to do it and he was sure that he would be close. Dudley ran in perfect stride right next to Harry, his belly bouncing up and down. There were only five people still running, Harry and Dudley being in the lead of them. The rest of the other kids had already finished. Rose smiled and came up next to them.  
  
"Showing off your ability to be slow?" she grinned at them, jogging a little closer to Harry than was really necessary.  
  
"Shut up!" panted Harry, tired as he got. Making 25 minutes would be the best score had attained so far.  
  
Rose looked at her watch. "You only have one minute, you had better speed up if you want to move up to Yellow-White belt. Tell you what, I'll kiss you if you make it before the 25 minute barrier."  
  
Harry blushed. He supposed that he really might like it if Rose kissed him, but he really couldn't have her as his girlfriend, seeing as he went to Hogwarts during the year. Plus he was supposed to be helping Dudley get with Rose. Harry turned to Dudley, nodded, and sped up. Dudley sped right up with him and they took on an almost dead out run, Harry at close to his top speed and Dudley at his absolute fastest.  
  
"Is that all the faster you can run?" mocked Rose flirtingly. Harry realized that this could actually be a problem. He would have to head off and tell Rose that he wasn't interested soon.  
  
"You know, if Dudley here beats you, then I'll kiss him," she said, attempting to get Harry to run faster. Suddenly, Dudley took off faster than he ever had before. He blazed far ahead of Harry, who was desperately to catch up with Dudley. Not so he could beat him, but so he could at least appear that he was trying. Dudley crossed the finish line about 3 feet ahead of Harry; Rose gave Harry a funny look.  
  
"24 minutes, 54 seconds and 24 minutes 55 seconds!" shouted Mark. The other three kids didn't make it in time. Rose leaned over, right after the coach finished, and kissed Dudley on the cheek. She looked at Harry to judge how much jealousy she was generating, but Harry didn't care. Rose's pretty face suddenly looked troubled.  
  
"Great job, guys," said Mark. "Now all of you head out to the obstacle course. That's where we will take the second part of the test."  
  
Rose walked over to Harry, looking troubled still. "I want to talk with you after class," she said lightly, and then she walked off.  
  
Harry watched after her, her blonde hair swinging back and fourth. He suddenly wondered what he was thinking. He could take her; Dudley wouldn't care too much… Harry started to go after her but Dudley suddenly came over to him  
  
"Thanks Harry, you're a great friend," he said smiling like he had just found out the Christmas was to come early. Harry suddenly knew why he was helping Dudley, because it was what he did. It was just part of him to help others. There would be other girls.  
  
"No problem, just know that I could have beat you there. Don't you go telling everyone that you are faster than me!" said Harry, as if he meant it.  
  
"Hah, Hah, Harry you know that you are just slow!" Dudley grinned at Harry. Harry punched him in the arm and they headed out to the obstacle course, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Dudley had very little trouble with the rest of the test. First, it was an easy timing on the obstacle course and then a practical stances demonstration. Harry and Dudley were both presented with their White-Yellow belts directly afterwards. Smiling with anticipation to show his parents, Dudley headed out while Harry stayed back for a moment.  
  
"Rose, you wanted to talk?" asked Harry, walking over to her.  
  
"Uh, yes. You see I-I w-wanted to t-talk to you a-about," she seemed to have lost her cool demeanor, and she seemed slightly vulnerable.  
  
Harry looked at her, concerned. "What?"  
  
"Do you not like me? Do you think I am ugly?" she asked, almost accusingly.  
  
Harry was taken aback. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, it wasn't in the least what he expected. "Well, you see…" Harry began, at a loss for words.  
  
"Never mind," she said turning and starting to walk off.  
  
"No, wait," said Harry to her, "Let me explain!"  
  
Rose turned to him, tears in her eyes. Harry began, "You see, I don't really want to get involved a Mugg- I mean I don't want to get involved with anyone around here. I always go off to a private school each year. I won't be around here much longer, only for the summer." Harry had almost said "Muggle" to her.  
  
"A school? Is that it? Why don't you go to school around here?" asked.  
  
"Uh, because I go to a school," Harry groped for a lie to use. Then it hit him, "for Incurably Criminal Boys," he finished.  
  
"What!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm a complete loon." Harry felt really bad lying to her.  
  
"Harry," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I can tell when people are lying to me. I have always been able to pretty easily."  
  
Harry looked abashed.  
  
"Just tell me if you don't like me," she said, her lip trembling slightly. Harry looked at her beautiful face, and tried to say that he didn't like her.  
  
"I do like you, but you have to believe me that I can't tell you where I go during the school year, and… you would be in danger if I went out with you…"  
  
"Danger?"  
  
"Please just believe me…" Harry felt very bad about it, but he knew that he would have to let her go. He couldn't become involved with anyone or Voldemort might use them to get to Harry…  
  
"I believe you, Harry…"  
  
"Sorry, Rose," Harry thought that it was the hardest thing that he had done so far at Kung Fu, was just to walk off. He turned and walked back to the Dursleys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dudley looked up from the TV, bored, and turned it off. Isn't there anything good on? He thought as he got up and tried to find something to do. Dudley stood up from the Lazy Boy chair he had been sitting on and walked into the kitchen, thinking that he would get something to eat. When he got into the kitchen, Harry was seated at the table doing his homework.  
  
Harry had taken to doing his homework in the kitchen ever since Harry had scared Uncle Vernon into letting him sleep instead of chores. After Harry had managed that, he considered himself scott free. Harry began to do many things that he didn't used to be allowed to do, like sleep in and take seconds at the dinner table.  
  
"What is it like?" asked Dudley. Harry looked up from the book that he was trying to decipher.  
  
"What is what like?" he responded.  
  
"Getting to use magic. Being a wizard and being able to do anything you want to." Dudley said to Harry.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything I want to. It actually is very hard," he said to Dudley.  
  
"What is that? It isn't even in English," Dudley said, leaning over Harry's book.  
  
"It's for my ancient runes class. I'm taking that next year, but I have to pass an entry test. That's an ancient novel that I am trying to decipher. It's pretty much the hardest homework I have." he responded. "I could help you with it," Dudley offered, "It wouldn't be to hard. Just like a spelling test or something."  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
When they got started, at first, Harry thought that this might be a waste of time to try to get Dudley's help. Harry spent most of the time teaching Dudley what a lot of words meant so he could actually read off definitions to Harry, when he needed them. But after about three hours work, they managed to get Harry well along his way in his homework. Both of them began to walk down the hallway towards their beds after they finished, but Dudley stopped Harry just before his door.  
  
"Harry, what did Rose say to you earlier today?" asked Dudley sleepily.  
  
"She wanted to know," Harry paused for a moment, "if I actually liked her."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her that I did like her but I had a school I had to go to and I wouldn't be near her. Only during the summer would I be able to be with her. Then she asked me where I went to school and I said for one for Incurably Criminal Boys."  
  
"Seriously? And she believed that?"  
  
"Nope, she knew that I was lying and I told her that I couldn't tell her where I was going to school and that even if she did go out with me, she would be in danger."  
  
"Well you didn't have to lie to her!" exclaimed Dudley; "I wouldn't have cared that much."  
  
"No, I didn't lie. There is a dark wizard who is constantly after me. Everyone who I come close to could be used to get to me. I know that if I got a girlfriend she would be the first to be captured by him. I had a friend last year," Harry's throat constricted, but he went on, "who was killed by that wizard. I vowed from then on that I wouldn't get too close to anyone, otherwise they might not survive."  
  
"That's horrid, Harry! Don't you have anyone who can comfort you…?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Dudley was silent for a while. It seemed that he didn't really know what to say to this, and eventually Harry walked into his room to go to sleep. Dudley stayed up a lot of that night, thinking of the horrors that he would never have to face that Harry was thrown into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days later, Harry and Dudley were out jogging their three miles when the subject of sparring came up.  
  
"Harry, what belt do we get to spar on?" asked Dudley as they rounded the corner of the second mile.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to ask Rose or Mark." Harry responded.  
  
"I hope it is soon. I'm going to wipe your sorry butt off the field." Dudley chuckled and Harry put his foot out to trip Dudley.  
  
"I'll knock you out of the school," responded Harry, jokingly.  
  
"I might have to call my friends to hold you while I pound you apart." Dudley grinned.  
  
Harry tackled Dudley playfully and Mark came over.  
  
"That is 30 push-ups each of you! Save that for break," He said unforgivingly.  
  
Harry and Dudley did their push-ups and finished off their last mile. When they came in they went up to Rose.  
  
"Rose, at what belt can we spar?" asked Harry.  
  
She turned, looked shocked to see Harry talking with her. They hadn't talked since the night when Harry had said that he wouldn't be able to go out with her. "Uh, you can spar lightly now, legally anyway. But it is only wrestling. You have to make it up one belt higher to spar with kicks and punches."  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "When do we get to spar?"  
  
"Next week we begin it," she said, and then she turned to Dudley. His face was completely red and he looked like he couldn't say anything. She smiled. She obviously knew about his crush on her. Rose winked at him and walked off.  
  
"Well then, I guess next week we get to finally decide who is kicking who off the field, my love struck friend," said Harry calmly and almost charmingly.  
  
Dudley glared at him. Harry grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Thursday, both Dudley and Harry were dying with anticipation to get to do the duels. Both of them were annoying Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon greatly with their stories. Harry got extra chores and Dudley was sent to his room. That didn't stop either of them, though. Eventually, Uncle Vernon told them that they should go out to the park and spar there. Then they wouldn't have to wait so long. Harry personally thought that Uncle Vernon suggested it to get them off his back, but Harry didn't mind.  
  
As Dudley and Harry jogged down to the park both of them were mentally assessing each other. Trying to figure what they could use to their advantage. The first major difference that Dudley noted was the fact that Harry was so scrawny. He would have no trouble keeping him on the ground if he could get him there. He could also use his weight to take Harry to the ground, if he played it right.  
  
Harry looked over at Dudley. Dudley didn't have near the stamina that he did, so if he ran circles our around him until he was too tired to wrestle anymore, then Harry would be able to defeat him. The only problem that cropped up was the fact that Dudley was huge. If he sat on Harry, there was no way he could lift Dudley's weight of 320. It just wasn't going to happen. Harry chuckled at the thought of Dudley sitting on him and his eyes bulging out.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Dudley, eyeing Harry.  
  
"Just the thought of you being tossed off the field at Kung Fu because you can't spar worth anything," Harry grinned.  
  
"You wait and see Harry, you'll be toast!" Dudley was grinning too.  
  
When they got to the park they both did very light warm-ups and stretches. They both wanted to be ready to have some good fun wrestling. Finally, when they were all finished stretching they stood up and got ready to spar.  
  
"So you ready?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep, are you?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Couldn't be more ready." said Harry, grinning. They launched at each other. The first thing that happened was Dudley managed to get his arm around Harry's neck. Harry attempted to stand, but he was shorter than Dudley was, so his cousin had him in an effective lock. Dudley pulled him down into a headlock and Harry was using all of his strength to attempt to break free.  
  
"Too hard for you Harry?" Asked Dudley.  
  
"Not even close."  
  
Harry, who had been pulling backwards, shifted the pace and went barreling forwards. This knocked Dudley off balance and he managed to get free of the headlock. Harry began to dodge around Dudley's attempts to get at him and Dudley was looking at him with irritation.  
  
"Hold still you stupid prat!" he shouted.  
  
Harry grinned and asked, "What, am I too fast for you?"  
  
Dudley pounced on Harry, catching him, and they went rolling on the ground dangerously close to the edge of a creek. Harry was trying to roll them so Dudley was thrown in the creek and Dudley was trying to pin Harry.  
  
"Think you got me do you?" asked Harry as Dudley pinned Harry's arms using his weight.  
  
"Yeah, that strikes real close to what I am thinking now. Why?"  
  
"Because of this!" shouted Harry as he rolled as hard as he could. Dudley and Harry both rolled into the creek.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Dudley as they fell into the water.  
  
Both of them were laughing and wrestling in the creek for the next hour or so. They dropped all pretense of strategy or even pretending to be using Kung Fu. They just wrestled for the fun of it, enjoying splashing each other into the murky water.  
  
Finally, Harry stood up and pulled his mud-stained body out of the creek. Dudley followed him and laid down next to Harry on the ground.  
  
"Now that was fun," said Harry.  
  
"Told you I would knock you off the field," said Dudley to him. "Hey! I knocked you into the creek!" protested Harry.  
  
"But you were the first to get out. You gave up first," insisted Dudley.  
  
"No chance. I didn't give up, just decided to postpone the match to a later date." They both laughed.  
  
"All right then, lets head home and get you yelled at by Mum and Dad," said Dudley.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. They walked home, dripping with mud. Suddenly Voldemort and the Triwizard Cup seemed far away, and that nothing could hurt him here with his cousin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The imps really should get a better drummer. Thought Harry dreamily as he was waking up the next morning.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
There's that drumming again! Suddenly Harry realized that the taping he was hearing could not possibly be an imp band, and that something was tapping at his window. Harry sat up and slid his glasses on, getting used to the newfound brightness of the room.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
The window! Harry looked over at his window and saw a small owl tapping at his window. It had, tied to its leg, a formal looking letter. Harry yawned and walked over to his window to let the owl in.  
  
As it departed, having delivered it's package, Harry opened the letter. As his eyes gazed down the page he smiled and pulled his wand out of its drawer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know my title rhymes and that the last one rhymed. I am going to have every chapter title rhyme. 


	3. The Dally in Diagon Alley

[A/N: This chapter is going to have a few more mistakes than the past chapters. I sent it to my beta-reader about a week ago and she has still not gotten back to me. I have decided that I want to get the chapters out once a week, every Thursday. So, if you want to read this before the beta reading, have fun! Otherwise, I will post the beta-read version as soon as she responds. Enjoy!]  
  
Harry would have checked, by opening the door, to see if Dudley was asleep, but the snores that came crashing down the hall from his room were probably audible from the Americas. The boy who lived crept out into the hall trying to be as silent as possible, his wand held professionally in his grasp. A slight smirk played across his features as he opened the door do Dudley's room a crack. The snores increased in volume tenfold as Harry opened the door enough to allow the sound a clear path to him. He slowly slunk into the room, trying not to wake his cousin. However, even if Harry had been trying to wake him he would have had quite the time of doing it.  
  
Harry crept over to the drawers of Dudley's clothes, pulling them out to display the contents long enough for Harry to cast a charm from his wand onto his cousin's garments. After about fifteen minutes of diligent work Harry had managed to charm all of Dudley's clothes. Harry tromped loudly over to him and said quite loudly, "Alright, you lazy git! Git- I mean, get up!"  
  
Dudley rolled over slightly in his sleep.  
  
"Up with you," said Harry, quite irritated with him. Nowadays, it wasn't often that Harry would become vexed with his cousin, but waking him up in the morning to run was one of the worst times of the day. Harry shoved him slightly and sighed. This was not working. After a few more vain attempts at waking Dudley he gave up and casted a silencing charm around the room so his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't hear him. Harry proceeded to go to Dudley's closet, grinning like a fool, and pulled out from a box some old crash symbols that Dudley had used when he had once wanted to be in the marching band. Why he had wanted to do such a thing was beyond Harry, but they did make for useful wakeup calls.  
  
CRASH! Harry slammed the symbols together flat on and inverting one of them. He looked at it despondently as Dudley practically jumped out of his bed. "Wha?" he asked, clearly disoriented.  
  
"Time to get up and go running," said Harry smiling and knowing well what would happen when his cousin went to go get dressed. Ginny had described Fred and George pulling this trick on Ron when they were younger.  
  
As soon as Dudley got out of bed Harry set down the symbols and left Dudley's of his room, pretending to be going downstairs to stretch as he always did. However, he waited outside the door to listen to the squeal that would soon come. After a few minutes Harry tired to figure out why he was not hearing anything. Surely the charms had worked? Suddenly, it hit Harry. The silencing charm on the room was still in place.  
  
"Finite Incantium!" said Harry sharply as he flicked his wand slightly at the door. He could suddenly hear through the slightly open door a whole lot of grunting.  
  
"Something wrong Dudley?" asked Harry angelically.  
  
"My shorts don't fit," he said, sounding disgruntled.  
  
Harry suddenly chuckled as he stepped into Dudley's room twirling his wand. "Been putting on the weight?" Asked Harry, sounding very amused.  
  
Dudley looked down at his shorts and then at Harry who was twirling his wand innocently. "You!" He accused suddenly.  
  
"Would I do a thing like that?" Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm.  
  
Dudley no longer looked upset; he was merely curious. "I thought that you weren't allowed to use magic outside of," he paused, not sure of the name of the school that Harry went to.  
  
"Hogwarts?" answered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts."  
  
"I wasn't. That is, until I got this." Harry held up the letter that he had received just that morning. He read it aloud, "Due to recent events the Ministry of Magic has unanimously decided that the ban on underage magic will be lifted effective immediately."  
  
"What recent events?" queried Dudley.  
  
Harry suddenly frowned, wondering why he had not thought of that. In the rush of the idea that he would be able to show Dudley some of the magic that he had learned and get to play tricks on him. Suddenly Harry felt that he wanted another letter from Ginny badly. Perhaps she would have news from the wizarding world. It must be bad if the ministry decided to lift the ban…  
  
***  
  
"So, the losers return?" Dave looked quite bored, possibly of his own unoriginal greeting. It was only every day that he greeted Harry and Dudley like that.  
  
Harry didn't respond as he walked over to his place and started to stretch. It wasn't long, however, before he felt a slight sting on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see no one in particular looking at him or paying any special attention to him. Slowly and suspiciously he turned back and began to stretch. Another sting and he was sure of it. Dave was throwing rocks at him.  
  
Harry stood up, leaving Dudley to stretch and walked over to where Dave and his friends were standing, not quite sure of what to say. "I think you dropped this." Harry held up a small pebble.  
  
"Why as a matter of fact I did!" exclaimed Dave. "Are you returning it to me?"  
  
Harry smiled nicely and handed Dave the pebble. The overgrown boy smiled at Harry his far to long hair swirling in the slight breeze. When Harry turned to leave the pebble hit him in the back again. Harry smiled.  
  
"Our group challenges yours to a duel." he said to Dave in a manner that would be derisive if Dave turned him down. It was part of the rules of the system they were using to train. Along the way you could challenge the other groups. They didn't have to accept of course, but it would be seen as admitting that the recessive group was weaker.  
  
Now it was Dave's turn to smile. "You're on."  
  
***  
  
Later that day, forms all submitted, Dave and Harry lined up facing each other their kimonos blowing in the slight breeze that shot through the air. They were standing in the center of a small circle painted on the grass, about five feet from each other standing at attention. Dudley and Dave's group member both stood on the outside of the circle on their respective sides. The entire class was sitting in bleacher style seats off to the side.  
  
"Something just occurred to me," started Dave.  
  
"A sense of decency?" harry asked.  
  
Dave smirked. "You know, you aren't so bad after all. I mean, I'm going to thrash you anyway, but you and your partner there, Dubley,"  
  
"Dudley," harry interjected.  
  
"Whatever, but the two of you," he paused looking over at the class. They were messing around as they waited for the duel to start, "and you especially, well, I am impressed. When you got here you were so weak and small. I've watched you though. There is something about you. You press yourself harder than I press myself. Maybe I misjudged the two of you."  
  
Harry smirked for a moment and then Dave's arms came up beside him in a unmistakable Bear Stance. He closed his fists and turned his body to an angle now looking every inch a Kung Fu warrior of a month. "Not," he said now smiling, "that you even have a chance to defeat me."  
  
Harry shifted into the Tiger Stance. "You know Dave, you might not be so bad after all yourself."  
  
Rose walked in between the two of them holding her hand out in front of them. "Well boys, you know the rules. Let me reiterate them anyway. There is no hitting in the groin, no pulling of the hair etc. You have been taught Kung Fu here and anyone who doesn't use it isn't dueling correctly. I know that in the real world you will be able to pull hair or kick in the more sensitive areas, but as long as you are here you will need to use what you have learned to get better. If you tag in your team member then you will be out for the rest of the duel. If you are knocked out your team member will be automatically tagged in. If you leave the circle then your team member will be tagged in. If your team member is defeated, you have lost. Any questions?"  
  
Harry was using his focusing drills and filtering out the crowd. There was no sunset, no crowd. The grass on his feet didn't exist and Rose who stood in between him and his opponent was the only thing that mattered. "Nope," said Dave to Rose as she looked in disgust at the long, unkempt hair that flowed down his back.  
  
"Alright then," she said finally, the class focusing in on the two members that would soon be engaged in combat. "Begin!"  
  
Harry dove immediately to the side as Dave performed a practiced series of punches, and slid back around to hit Dave in the side. Dave put his hands up in a defensive variation of the Bear Stance and stepped right into the few punches that Harry was trying to throw at his face. Dave caught one of Harry's hands and started to twist it as he pulled Harry right into his fist ready to meet Harry's stomach. With slipping motion Harry twisted from Dave's grasp and spun rather quickly around sticking his foot out at the last second taking Dave's feet from under him. As Dave started to fall he put out a hand and grabbed at Harry catching his neck to pull him down also.  
  
They both landed on the ground, Harry face first, Dave face up, directly beside each other. In unison they jumped up and charged at each other fists flying in what looked almost like a practiced dance. They were both in the focused trance so they could tell exactly where the other's fists would land and they moved appropriately. After about 5 seconds of furious and fast attacking Harry was starting to be backed up. He was faster but not as strong or big. All Dave had to do was to take a step forward and Harry would have to back up. He just couldn't take as many hits as the bigger boy could.  
  
Neither of them talked, they just fought, Harry rather quickly developing a black eye and Dave getting a quite purple bruise on his chest. Harry noted that he was beginning to be backed up to the edge of the circle. If he backed out then it would just be Dudley against both Dave and his team member. However, whenever Harry hit Dave it was like hitting a wall. He didn't flinch or move around and he was easily taller and heavier than Harry. It seemed that all the other boy had to do was to walk forward. He didn't make any sudden movements, save kicking and punching, so he couldn't be thrown off balance to try to toss him from the circle… Harry was at a loss.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He twisted around suddenly and went as fast as he could around Dave, duck under the punches that would have sent him from the ring. He got to the back of Dave and kicked, hard. For a second Dave almost lost his balance, and it was enough for Harry. He pulled his arm way back and tightened his hand into a karate chop form. His hand came flying right towards the back of Dave's head. CRACK!  
  
Dave overbalanced and fell out of the ring. For a moment, Harry was stunned. I won? He thought in a stupor. However, Harry would later regret the stupor. He was kicked from behind by Dave's team member and sent flying from the ring landing face first on the ground. I did it! Thought Harry.  
  
He got up and brushed himself off, ignoring the bruises caused by the fight. As far as he could tell there was no permanent damage. Harry walked over to Dave and held out a hand to help him up. For a moment Dave just stared at Harry as if he had never really seen him before, then he held out his hand and let Harry help him up. Harry and Dave looked at each other, both bleeding slightly and bruised. Harry slowly nodded and then stood off to his side of the circle to cheer Dudley on. Perhaps they wouldn't have to be enemies the entire time that they were at the class…  
  
***  
  
Dudley was eventually thrown from the ring. He didn't come near as good as the other member of Dave's group. When Harry and Dudley had left after the fight they had been surrounded by the group, all wanting to know how Harry had become so strong. He had defeated Dave without help, and that was something that none of the class could boast of.  
  
Even Dudley kept looking at Harry as if he had never really seen him before. Harry was very glad when he got home and could get up to his room to escape the looks that Dudley was giving him. When he did get up to his room he saw a letter on his bed that read, "Snuffles" on the front of it. Harry smiled and picked it up to open it  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I assume by now you have gotten the letter from Hogwarts. However, if the Hogwarts owl was caught up and is now late then I need to tell you that the ban on underage magic has been lifted. This, however, is not as you might think, a cause for celebration. Two days ago you-know-who entered Azkaban and freed the Dementors. He gloated over the fact that he had returned and the ministry could do nothing about it. He also killed four Aurors. The ministry is now in desperation. So far Muggle killings aren't happening, but every criminal in Azkaban has been released and Voldemort is just getting more people each day.  
  
Part of the reason that the ban was lifted was so students that are in Hogwarts could study while they are on their breaks. The ministry officially said that they encourage all students to dive into work on defensive spells. Really, it won't be enough unless you are really good. However, I do agree with them and I think that you should get to Diagon Alley to pick up some books on offensive and defensive charms. When school starts they will have a mandatory dueling class and a voluntary dueling club. Preparing for an attack on Hogwarts or on yourself is important, Harry.  
  
The books that I think you will need are 4,000 Defensive Charms by Miller Furm and Hexes, Curses, and Charms, Befuddle Your Enemies by Grace Less. Both books will be amazingly expensive, but they can hardly even be considered books. They are like full classes in the charm, hex, or curse of your choice. You might also want to pick up Dueling: How to Hit and not Get Hit Back by I. Loss Tmiarm. It isn't as comprehensive as the other books but will still give you an idea of what you are doing. I also daresay that you would like to be the captain of the dueling club. Remember to study hard. Your life could depend on what you learn in some of these books.  
  
I hope that you are doing all right and that you can get through this summer without putting too much guilt on yourself. Harry, if you need anyone to talk to… I know what it is like. Owl me anytime. I hope that we will be able to capture Wormtail soon; I can't wait to come and be your real godfather.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry mused over the letter for a moment. It was so much to take in. Voldemort had released everyone from Azkaban and taken the Dementors? Four Aurors dead? But what were you expecting, Harry thought wryly to himself, a nice little "Please get out of my way while I free all of the Dark Wizards in here."  
  
Harry sighed and then looked over the rest of the letter for a second time. A dueling club at Hogwarts would be good; assuming that it managed to be better than the last. How am I to get to Diagon Alley? Harry mused for a moment over the possibility that the Dursleys would drive him into London where he could get to the Leaky Cauldron. Somehow, the concept just didn't make it.  
  
Maybe the Weasleys? Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill jotting a note to Ron asking about the possibility of them taking him to Diagon Alley to get some books to study on. Luckily, Hedwig had just recently come back from the latest letter to Ginny. Harry leaned over his desk and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg saying, "Bring this to Ron, okay?"  
  
Hedwig hooted and flew out the open window.  
  
***  
  
The fireplace blew apart sending chunks of wood and metal flying; Harry, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia all dived down as Ron and Mr. Weasley stepped from the alcove that used to be a fireplace.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Ron as he grinned and brushed the soot off of himself.  
  
Harry was nearly beside himself. He would get to spend time with Ron in Diagon Alley about a month earlier. "Hi, Ron."  
  
"Great to see you Harry," said Mr. Weasley as he stepped forward to shake hands with Harry. Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia jumped backward a little as he approached. Dudley stood slightly off to the side looking at Harry's friends nervously. He still obviously had not gotten over the huge tongue that he had gotten the last time the Weasleys came over. Tentatively, he stepped forward as Harry greeted the Weasleys.  
  
"Uh, erm… Hi." he said nervously. Dudley looked ready to dive out of the way if a wand was suddenly displayed.  
  
"This," started Harry as he guided Dudley forward, "is Dudley, my cousin. Dudley, this is my friend Ron and his dad Arthur Weasley."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled and stepped forward shaking Dudley's hand. Ron seemed a little surprised. In the back of the room both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking scandalized. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and turned to Dudley's parents. "I'll have Harry back by about nine. Is that all right?" he asked.  
  
Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at him blankly, not answering. Several beats passed and Mr. Weasley said, "We'll take care of dinner for Harry. They have some great places in Diagon Alley!" When they were still silent Mr. Weasley turned to Harry, "Do they talk?"  
  
Harry grinned, "You just blew apart their gas fireplace and are talking about magical places. That's a little beyond my relatives."  
  
Mr. Weasley frowned and said, "Sorry about that. I'll fix it once Harry and Ron get back to the house." he turned to Harry and said, "Have you had lunch yet?"  
  
"Nope, I figured that I would eat with you guys." Harry responded.  
  
"Great! Molly prepared a big lunch in case you hadn't eaten. So…" he paused seemingly thrown off by the silence of Harry's Aunt and Uncle. "Uh, thank you for letting us borrow Harry."  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded slightly as Mr. Weasley walked over to the fire and lit it with magic throwing some green powder over the fire. Harry and Ron walked to the fire and separately went through the fire saying "The Burrow!"  
  
***  
  
When Harry walked in he was greeted by a flurry of energy and action. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a huge hug while Fred and George tried to get Harry's attention by showing off all of the little gadgets they had made from the prize money that Harry had given them. When Harry finally managed to get detached from the two twins Charlie, Bill, and Percy greeted him. The only one of them that wasn't down to see him was Ginny. Harry felt vaguely disappointed that he didn't see her there.  
  
The group marched Harry into the kitchen, each trying to get him involved in their own conversation. Percy was trying to explain the duties of a new Prefect, just in case Harry was made one. Charlie was trying to again discuss how Harry had gotten around the Hungarian Horntail and what Harry was going to do after Hogwarts. Charlie was mentioning that he could see Harry getting into Quidditch after school. Fred and George were making their attempt at monopolizing Harry by showing some of their trinkets and telling Harry stories of how they had been used.  
  
"And this was great with Percy!" said Fred holding up a ball that flashed bright colors along the walls.  
  
"As long as I get immunity." Harry managed to get in with all of the flurry of conversation around him.  
  
"You might…"  
  
They got into the kitchen and settled in, Ron finally taking his usual place next to Harry as they all attempted to settle into such a small table.  
  
"We might need to go outside and move some of the tables together again," remarked Mrs. Weasley, looking at all of the filled chairs and all of the people still standing. There was a murmur of agreement and they all got up to go out side.  
  
When they had finally set up the tables outside and moved all of the food they finally sat down to eat.  
  
"This is excellent!" Harry commented, trying some of the chicken that Mrs. Weasley had cooked for them all.  
  
"Thanks Harry, dear." She responded.  
  
"Harry, I can't get over it," started Ron, "what's different about you? Something changed; I can tell. It isn't your hair; you haven't gotten that much taller… What is it?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "I dunno. I didn't change anything. Maybe it's just your imagination."  
  
Ron frowned, "Hmm… Maybe it is nothing…"  
  
Harry finished lunch, still looking around for Ginny, hoping to catch a glance of her. Harry frowned for a moment thinking to himself. Why do I care about seeing her? I suppose that she did give me that amazing dream catcher, and she has been a great pen pal… Harry shrugged and turned over to Ron who was on his fifth helping of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hey Ron, where is Ginny?"  
  
Ron looked up at him, looking slightly suspicious, "Why?"  
  
Harry was a little surprised at Ron's reaction. He hesitated for a second and then said, "Well we have been writing back and forth most of the summer so far, and I was hoping to see her."  
  
Ron's look darkened slightly but his response held little malice, "She is upstairs sleeping. She has had a little bit of trouble sleeping lately."  
  
Harry was vaguely disappointed. "Oh."  
  
There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment while Ron looked over at Harry questioningly, wondering weather to voice his concern about Ginny's still growing affection for Harry. Finally, Ron turned back to his plate and continued eating. He wasn't very hungry now.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with Ron and Mr. Weasley, enjoying the sights of being back in the wizarding world. He was very glad to be out of Kung Fu for the day, as it was beginning to become rather awkward. Since the duel with Dave, Harry had been accepted as an all-around okay guy. Rather than finding himself at home with the rest of them he found that he felt out of place with the other boys. Often times he found himself wishing that it were back to just Dudley and he.  
  
"Hey look!" said Ron, snapping Harry out of his line of thought. Ron was pointing at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Standing in the window was a picture of a new model of broom. It read, "The Thunderclap. Coming next year to Quality Quidditch Supplies, only."  
  
"That's over blowing it," said Mr. Weasley, chuckling. "The Firebolt already goes so fast that you can nearly not see it. Why would you want anything faster?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Dunno. I think that I can be happy with what I have." Harry's actions, however, did not match his words as he began to walk forward and into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"I thought that you two wanted to go to Diagon Alley to get books!?" called Mr. Weasley to Ron and Harry as they entered the shop. When he got no response he sighed and followed them in.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley spent the nest two hours going around shops that had nothing to do with getting books for studying. Harry decided that he definitely wanted Ron to come over to the Dursleys some time. He hadn't had so much fun all summer. I may not be able to stay with him for very long, but I am sure glad that I got this. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Shoot." said Mr. Weasley as he looked down at his watch. "I'm needed at work for a few minutes." He turned his watch so they could see it. It said, "GET TO WORK" on it in large bold letters. Harry stared at the odd watch for a moment while Ron said, "I think we can survive without you for a little while."  
  
Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley looked a Ron and Harry for a moment, surveying their faces for any trace of mischievous intent. "Okay, but you two had better get those books. Dumbledore never really approved this trip yet and I want to get Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle as soon as possible."  
  
Harry sighed, wishing that he could stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Not that he minded Dudley's company, but that he wanted to spend time with Ron and get away from Kung Fu camp. I hope it cost them a fortune! Harry thought to himself crossly.  
  
Mr. Weasley gave the boys one last look and apperated away. "Well," said Harry, "let's go check out the dueling books. Maybe we can practice together later in the summer."  
  
Ron nodded and they walked forward to enter the store, but stopped short when they saw a familiar and unwelcome figure step out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Malfoy looked momentarily surprised and stopped in his tracks. "Oh great." he drawled, sounding annoyed, "Of course, the one day we visit Diagon Alley Potter and Weasley have to be here."  
  
For a moment the two groups stood silent. Then Malfoy said, "You know, I would really love to stay here and have the pleasure of your company, but it only gives me displeasure."  
  
Malfoy smirked and started to walk away until suddenly he turned back to Harry and Ron. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you. I am going to crush you at the Dueling Club."  
  
Harry crossed his arms the muscles playing under his skin giving him a much different look then Malfoy was used to. Malfoy now looked almost worried. "I wouldn't bet on it if I were you."  
  
"Don't know the meaning of the word fear do you? Well I suppose that you also don't know the meaning of most words too." Malfoy hid under his insults.  
  
"I would have liked to insult you, but with your intelligence you wouldn't be offended." said Harry as he stood forward. Ron frowned at Harry slightly. Harry looked almost like he was challenging Malfoy to a fight. Malfoy stepped back and Crabbe and Goyle stepped in as if they were defending him from Harry.  
  
"Scared of me Malfoy? Finally figured out that brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case they're nothing!" Harry was enjoying himself. If nothing else, his Kung Fu training would help him to deal with Crabbe and Goyle if he ever came to a hand-to-hand fight. The best part, however, was the scared look on Malfoy's face. Without a word he turned and fled, almost running.  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Ron when Harry turned grinning back toward the bookstore.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is different about you. You are stronger. You've got more muscle!" Ron smiled over at Harry, "Have you been going to a gym over summer?" They walked into the store as they talked.  
  
"Remember when I owled you about the Kung Fu that I was going to have to go to? Well, I've been taking that for the last month or so." Harry went on to describe the entire camp as they went through the bookshelves looking for ones on dueling.  
  
When Harry finished Ron asked, "What books did Siri–err I mean Snuffles tell you to get?"  
  
"4,000 Defensive Charms by Miller Furm," said Harry, reading from the letter Sirius had sent him, "and Hexes, Curses, and Charms, Befuddle Your Enemies by Grace Less."  
  
"Maybe we should ask someone at the desk."  
  
They walked up to the front desk and asked about the two books. The clerk immediately looked interested. "So, you fine young gentlemen are interested in some of the best books on Dueling? Well, I must say, you have made excellent choices." The clerk got up and walked Harry and Ron over to a long bookshelf that had thousands of books on it all shining new. Before Harry knew what had happened to him he had two massive tomes in his arms and he was being walked back to the front desk.  
  
"Any other books that I could help you gather?" asked the overactive worker.  
  
Harry managed to barely fumble out his note, almost dropping the huge books in the process. "Uh, also Dueling: How to Hit and not Get Hit Back by I. Loss Tmiarm."  
  
"Another excellent choice! Not quite in the same league as the other two, but still classes up there." The clerk dove off into the shop, not even bothering to lead Harry or Ron with him this time. When he returned Ron was trying very hard not to laugh. Harry now had books piled so high on his arms that he couldn't see over them.  
  
"That will be 356 galleons." Now Harry did drop the books.  
  
"356 galleons?!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.  
  
Now the clerk looked annoyed. "You did know that each of the two first books cost 150 galleons correct? We at Flourish and Blotts understand that a person can likely not carry 356 galleons so we have a special pay method. All you have to do is sign here and we will send carts down to Gringott's for you."  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper with fine print all over it and Harry's eyes went very wide. Another voice came from behind Harry, "Let me see that Harry." It was Mr. Weasley. The clerk suddenly looked very shifty. Mr. Weasley read the paper and smirked tossing it back to the clerk.  
  
"Okay, you can stop trying to cheat the boys now." he, however, seemed amused.  
  
"That will be 120 galleons." Harry reached down and picked up the books from the floor. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
***  
  
"What is so special about these books anyway?" Harry asked as he awkwardly walked down the street, trying to balance the far too large books in his arms.  
  
"Yea," added Ron, "There has to be more than 4,000 pages in that 4,000 Defensive Charms book!"  
  
"I think that I have heard about those two. Most of the book is filled with runes that cause a classroom like setting to appear. The book can't actually be understood just by reading it, I think." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"What do you mean by 'cause a classroom like setting to appear'?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"I think that it uses some illusion spells to make the person think they are in a classroom with a teacher to instruct them. I heard Jerry, a friend of mine at work, talking about them."  
  
"Sounds like you are going to have to let me borrow those when you are finished, Harry." said Ron looking over at the two "books".  
  
"Why is this third one so good?" asked Harry nodding his head towards the book on the top of the stack.  
  
Mr. Weasley tapped his wand on the bricks that lead to the Leaky Cauldron as he responded, "Dueling: How to Hit and Not Get Hit Back is one of the most famous books on dueling known. All the professional duelers in the league have practically memorized it."  
  
"There is a dueling league?" asked Harry, wondering when the fountain of things he didn't know about the wizarding world would run dry.  
  
"Of course," said Ron. "The two most watched professional sports are Quidditch and Dueling. Only Dueling has fallen out of style lately."  
  
"It was actually much more known than Quidditch for a time," explained Mr. Weasley, "Then Voldemort came and killed some of the top duelers. No one wanted to join for fear of being killed. It just hasn't picked up since then."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley all walked through the entryway into the Leaky Cauldron and headed over to the fire. "Well, it was nice seeing you Harry," said Mr. Weasley as he pulled some Floo Powder from next to the fireplace.  
  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot." started Harry, "I wanted to know if Ron might be able to come over to the Dursleys some time. Just because I can't go around visiting people doesn't mean that he can't."  
  
"Hmm, that sounds alright to me, but wouldn't your aunt and uncle have a problem with that? They seem to have a problem with magi from what I have seen."  
  
"I'll find some way to convince them." responded Harry, pleased that he might be able to have Ron come over.  
  
"Sounds great to me!" said Ron, "Well… goodbye Harry. Get to work on convincing the Dursleys quick!"  
  
"I will. Bye." Harry turned to the now green flames and a thought suddenly occurred to him. "What do I do when I reach the other end? Won't the fireplace still be there?"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked momentarily surprised and then said, "You're right. I'll follow you through and get you through the fireplace."  
  
"Thanks. The Dursleys!" said Harry as he stepped confidently into the fire.  
  
***  
  
"What did you get?" asked Dudley as Harry carried his books up to his room.  
  
"A couple of books on defensive and offensive dueling spells, plus a book on how to duel." Harry responded, slamming the overly large books down on his bed. Dudley leaned over Harry excitedly as Harry opened the book to see complex rune patterns covering it.  
  
"Hey, those are the runes that you have been studying from the other book. Do you know what they say?"  
  
"No clue. I've only been studying basic runes. This stuff is really complex."  
  
"What good is the book then!?" asked Dudley, completely incredulous.  
  
"I think that there should be some instructions in the front," muttered Harry to himself as he flipped to the first page. There was a small black dot in the center with minute writing about it. It said "Place wand tip here." Harry pointed it out to Dudley.  
  
"You see, the runes cause magic to happen. Basically, all I have to do is touch my wand to the paper and start learning." he explained. Dudley nodded and reached over to the desk where Harry had put down his wand. He handed it over to Harry. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Harry leaned over the book and placed the tip of his wand onto the small black dot. For a moment nothing happened. He stood, leaning over his bed staring at the page. Just when Harry was about to look for more instructions because it wasn't working he felt a pull at the tip of his wand. It was being pulled into the paper.  
  
"Wha!?" exclaimed Harry as his entire arm slid into the paper. Suddenly, Harry saw the entire room slide out of view as he fell into the page on his book.  
  
***  
  
Cameron bent over some of his homework, trying to work out long division. "Hey dad, what is fourteen divided by seven?"  
  
"Two," said his father flipping some eggs over on the griddle. Slowly, Cameron worked through his homework. When he finished he got up saying, "I'm done. Can I eat now?"  
  
"Put your homework in your backpack first." he responded, smiling. Cameron walked down the hallway and opened the closet to put his homework in his backpack. He never saw the man come from behind him, and never heard the muttered words "Avada Kedavra". He was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Arthur," called Mrs. Weasley from the hall, "You can't go now, there have to be others who can handle it!"  
  
"Molly, this is the first Muggle killing. I need to get out there to represent the ministry."  
  
"Surely there are others. The area could still be dangerous. Leave it up to the Aurors." she pleaded.  
  
"Molly, I'll be fine. I need to go now, or I'll be late." he said.  
  
"I thought that you were just called into work earlier," said Ron, who was standing down the hallway. "Why do you have to go back so soon?"  
  
Mr. Weasley now looked annoyed. "I need to get to work. Molly, could you please explain it to the kids?"  
  
She also looked vexed, but must have figured that it would be more prudent to let it go rather than argue in front of Ron and whoever else might show up. "Sure. Go ahead. Ron, could you get Ginny and your brothers together. The first Muggle killings have started. They will want to know."  
  
White faced, Ron stumbled down the hall to Ginny's door.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked around him to see a small, well-lit classroom that had only one desk that sat directly in the center of it. The walls were completely bare and had a sort of unnatural straightness to them. It was as if someone had taken some very powerful sandpaper and sanded the bricks perfectly flat. At the front of the room there was a chalkboard that had terms written on it in neat handwriting. In fact, it was so neat that it was perfect. It looked like it had been written out on Dudley's computer because the letters were so perfect.  
  
Harry shrugged and sat down at the desk, scooting the chair into a comfortable position. As if his sitting had triggered a lesson to start, a short balding man walked into the room. But there is no door, thought Harry. Apparently, when he was inside this whatever world normal rules do not apply.  
  
"Hello, I will be your teacher, Mr. Furm. What is your name?" his speech did have inflections in it, but it was so perfectly regulated that it sounded like it was a voice out of the games at the arcade.  
  
"Uh," started Harry, completely unnerved by this new experience, "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter. Is there a particular charm that you wanted to learn or would you like to have me assess your skills to understand what would be the best charm for you to learn." The odd man also talked incredibly fast, as if there was nothing to slow him down. It took Harry a moment to understand what he had said.  
  
"Uh, you can go ahead and assess my skills." Several things happened at once. The teacher disappeared and Harry's desk was promptly gone leaving him to fall to the floor. A wand appeared in his hand. It took Harry a moment to realize that it was his own. Suddenly, there was a booming voice filling the room.  
  
"Attempt to not be hit by the various spells that will come towards you. Use all of your abilities to remedy any effects that they might cause. The test will continue until you have either been disarmed or until ten minutes has transpired. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Harry could think of plenty of questions, and was about to ask where the spells would come from when the voice said, "Begin."  
  
"Expeliarmus." the voice came from nowhere in particular, but the spell came from a small hole that had appeared in the otherwise perfect wall. A small beam of light fired out that Harry barely had time to dodge. He dove out the way to hear, "Expeliarmus" come firing from a different position on the wall. Again, Harry dodged it, this time with more ease. It was just like the dodging drills that he had had to do at Kung Fu. Slowly, Harry worked himself into a focused trance and didn't listen to the various spells that came flying from the holes. Eventually, Harry was hit from behind when five spells came out at once.  
  
"Total time, six minutes and twenty-three seconds. Excellence completed at dodging, failure at defensive spells. Excellence completed at focus, failure at ingenuity. Total score is 46%. Work is necessary in the fast paced defensive spells." The voice again boomed from all around Harry, surprising him with its results. Harry was again shocked at a sudden jolt that sent him flying back into the desk, wand gone from his hand. Paper was suddenly before him and it filled with questions.  
  
What are some basic defensive spells?  
  
In what type of fight would Tactori be used?  
  
In what type of fight would Heltori be used?  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the questions in surprise. The questions went as far down as number 462. By the time he completed the quiz he would have a beard. "Hey, uh, Mr. Furm? I-" Harry was cut off in his sentence by the teacher appearing right in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know the answers to any of this." Harry said.  
  
"Ah, yes. Likely a Hogwarts student. Am I right?" the words still came out so fast that Harry could hardly keep up with him.  
  
"Yea, I'm about to begin my fifth year." Harry said.  
  
"Well then," the teacher said, "I suppose that I will just have to begin your education on defensive charms from scratch. How fast do you want to learn all of this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He hadn't quite caught all that Mr. Furm had said.  
  
"In order to decided how much time you need to spend in this book, I need to know how much you want to learn and how quickly you want to learn it." By now, the paper had disappeared from Harry's desk. He was finally starting to get used to the way that Mr. Furm talked.  
  
"I want to know enough to hold my own against fellow fifth years by the end of a month." said Harry, hoping that he wouldn't have to spend too much time studying. He still had Kung Fu and the other Dueling book to deal with after all. I bet Hermione would have opted to be able to take on Voldemort himself by the end of the week, he thought to himself ruefully.  
  
"Harry Potter, you can already take on the average fifth year. The report on dodging you did was excellent. Right now, you should be able to take on up to a good sixth year."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Maybe Kung Fu can actually be good for something in the wizarding world… Harry thought, I can use my concentration drills to focus on homework and use some of the dodging skills in the dueling club.  
  
"So… Maybe I should try for something greater." Harry thought for a moment. "Is there any defensive spell that Aurors use as a basic spell? Like stuff they used against death eaters when Voldemort was back." Harry referred to Voldemort in past tense because he assumed that the book wouldn't have as recent information as he wizarding world had.  
  
"Ah, so you are thinking about becoming an Auror? Well, there are a few, but they are very difficult. You would have to learn a lot of theory. About how long do you have that you could spend studying here each day?"  
  
Harry did a quick mental calculation. "Maybe about an hour a day."  
  
"At that rate you will be working on theory for about three months before you will even get to learning the spells. Is that alright?"  
  
That wouldn't work. The dueling club would have already begun before Harry would learn the spells. "What if I were here two and a half hours a day?"  
  
"Then it would take a little more than a month and you would be through the theory."  
  
I would have to skip doing the offensive charms, but I could do it I suppose… "Sure, I'll be back tomorrow. But, uh…" Harry paused for a moment, "how do I get out of here?  
  
"Just pull your wand off of the black dot." explained Mr. Furm.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just lift your arm." Confused, Harry lifted his arm to see his room come swirling into view.  
  
*** 


End file.
